Jalan: Kambing Laut
by masamune11
Summary: Kambing laut tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Kambing laut persisten dan loyal. Capricorn El Cid merefleksikan bagaimana ia bisa sampai ke tempatnya sekarang, ke titik di mana loyalitas membentuk jalan dan menempa pedangnya. UPDATE: Ch7 - Algedi
1. Nashirah: Awal Mula Segala

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

oleh _masamune11_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre I<strong>_

**Nashirah: Awal Mula Segala**

Ia masih ingat dengan kisahnya sendiri; bagaimana ia bisa sampai di tempat ini, mencapai posisi ini, dan teman-teman seperjuangan yang sudah menemaninya hingga akhir.

Kerajaan Spanyol pada masanya bukanlah sebuah tempat di mana orang bisa berkeliling dengan sesuka hati. Meski El Cid dilahirkan dalam keluarga pedagang yang sederhana, bisnis yang diemban dan tanggung oleh keluarganya bukanlah sebuah ranah yang sesuai dengan norma sosial yang berlaku. Lantas, El Cid masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui bahwa di suatu malam saat musim semi, ia baru saja dijual kepada seorang pedagang pindahan. Namun, bocah ini cukup mengerti bahwa ia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh, meskipun ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia akan mendapatkan kehidupan yang lebih baik.

Ibunya tidak pernah bohong, namun bukan berarti beliau benar.

Dalam bimbingannya, El Cid tidak pernah dianggap sebagai seorang anak. Lebih tepatnya, El Cid bekerja—biasanya memasak untuk walinya—untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan; tidak ada hal yang bisa didapatkan oleh seseorang tanpa usaha yang sebanding—sebuah prinsip yang masih ia pegang hingga sekarang.

Pernah suatu kali walinya menyuruhnya untuk berdagang, namun pada akhirnya tidak diperbolehkan karena satu insiden yang menyebabkan hancurnya seperempat barang dagangan yang mereka punya. Malam yang sama, El Cid menolak untuk menyantap makanannya sendiri, bahkan hingga ke titik membuang makanan yang seharusnya ia dapatkan.

Jika ia pikir baik-baik, rasanya ironis sekali untuk menolak makan malam terakhir dengan ayah pengasuhnya. Bocah berumur 8 tahun tentunya tidak bisa mencium marabahaya dan kematian yang dibawa oleh sekumpulan perampok gunung, pada malam yang sama.

Kejadian malam tersebut begitu buram dalam pikirannya, namun ia mengingat bau darah yang membungkam indera penciumannya, dirinya yang dilempar oleh ayahnya sendiri agar bisa berlindung di dalam salah satu peti mati di dalam karavan. Ayah pengasuhnya memang pernah bercerita bahwa ia membawa peti mati sendiri, karena tidak akan ada anggota keluarganya yang akan menguburnya—tidak ada kecuali El Cid, yang kini hidup bersamanya.

El Cid berusia 8 tahun ketika keluar dari peti mati dan menemukan ayah pengasuhnya tergeletak tak bernyawa di luar karavan. Pada saat yang sama, karavan yang menjadi rumahnya selama ini hancur dalam sebuah pusaran _cosmo_ penuh kepedihan dan kesedihan.

* * *

><p>Setidaknya El Cid cukup beruntung untuk ditemukan oleh sebuah kelompok <em>scoutmen<em> yang tengah beroperasi di perbatasan Yunani. Beberapa orang di antara mereka banyak bercerita tentang hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti—cosmo, kekuatan, dan laporan pada pihak sentral tentang ditemukannya seorang kandidat _saint_. Pada saat itu, bocah berdarah Spanyol ini masih cukup syok untuk bisa menerima informasi tersebut dengan baik.

Hari pertama dirinya menginjakkan kaki untuk keluar dari tempat peristirahatannya—sebuah rumah kecil di kaki gunung Gramos—adalah hari yang sama ketika dirinya melihat keajaiban muncul di hadapannya. Dua orang yang mendampinginya menyebut dirinya sebagai _saint _perunggu dan melindunginya dari serangan para perampok. El Cid menyadari bahwa mereka yang bersama dengan dirinya bukanlah orang biasa… yang melindungi anak kecil seakan ia tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri.

Pada hari yang sama, ia ingin menjadi lebih kuat—seperti sosok saint perunggu yang telah menunjukkannya jalan.

…

Hari kedua dalam perjalanannya, El Cid mulai memahami tujuan dari perjalanan mereka bertiga.

Salah satu dari _saint _perunggu bernama Dimitri mengatakan bahwa El Cid memiliki potensi luar biasa dan kesempatan untuk mengabdi atas nama keadilan dan kebenaran, di bawah naungan Athena. Dimitri begitu tampak antusias dengan ceritanya, bahkan pada satu titik di mana El Cid mulai membiarkannya melantur tanpa arah dan juntrungan. Toh, mengapa ia harus mendengarkan racauan dari orang yang bahkan tidak ingin mendengar kisahnya sendiri?

Sementara itu,_ saint_ perunggu satunya yang bernama Atlas lebih memilih untuk diam ketika Dimitri berbicara. Setidaknya, bagi bocah berumur 8 tahun yang lebih memilih untuk diam dan melakukan berbagai macam hal dalam kesendirian, keberadaan Atlas jauh lebih melegakan daripada Dimitri. El Cid bahkan tidak ambil pusing dengan dengungan tak terkontrol dari Dimitri saat mereka semua menikmati makan siang dan memilih untuk memperhatikan Atlas mengukir kayu pohon mapel yang sudah ia potong agar menjadi miniatur patung. El Cid dapat melihat fitur seorang wanita yang terukir di sana; seorang wanita yang akan menjadi panutan dan dewinya dalam waktu dekat.

Atlas cukup baik dan sadar bahwa El Cid menaruh minat pada barang yang ia buat.

"Untukmu, El Cid. Semoga Athena selalu membimbingmu di jalan lurus dengan kebenaran," Atlas menyatakannya dengan tenang, kemudian menyerahkan miniatur Athena dari kayu tersebut padanya. Tampaknya, si ksatria perunggu tersebut tidak pernah sadar bahwa doanya seampuh ketrampilannya mengrajin kayu.

El Cid dengan senang hati menerimanya—apapun dari dua orang ini.

…

Hari ketiga dalam perjalanannya dan mereka bertiga tidak bertukar kata-kata secara signifikan.

Suhu udara pada musim panas di Yunani membuat Dimitri memilih untuk diam dan menyisakan energinya untuk berjalan. Semangat yang awalnya keluar darinya perlahan pudar, digantikan oleh rasa lelah karena kurangnya tenaga dan stamina. Jika ia ingin menyalahkan satu pihak, Dimitri akan menyalahkan Atlas yang menyuruh mereka semua untuk berjalan lebih cepat.

El Cid cukup observatif untuk anak berumur 8 tahun, karena ia sadar bahwa Dimitri cenderung iri dengan sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh Atlas. Apalah itu, ia tidak tahu. Namun, sesekali ia bisa melihat Dimitri mengerling pada _cloth _yang dikenakan oleh Atlas. Bocah ini memutuskan bahwa ini bukanlah urusannya.

Ketika siang berganti menjadi malam, ia bahkan dapat merasakan perbedaan tekanan antara hutan yang sudah ia lewati, dengan area yang ada di hadapannya. Matanya seakan tahu bahwa ada satu garis yang memisahkannya—dan segala macam hal yang ada di belakangnya—dengan lanjutan hutan yang ada di hadapannya.

Dimitri dan Atlas berhenti di tempat, jelas sadar bahwa anak yang menjadi tanggung jawab mereka tidak berkeinginan untuk berjalan masuk. Keduanya mengerling satu sama lain, mengesampingkan segala hal yang bersifat personal terlebih dahulu untuk memastikan si bocah baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa El Cid? Kau tidak enak badan?"

"Tinggal sebentar lagi, _kok_. Tahan ya—"

"Tapi di sana itu _apa_?"

Keduanya kembali bertatap muka, tercengang dengan bagaimana El Cid kecil menunjuk ke arah apa yang ada di depan mereka berdua. Hutan masih tampak begitu sepi—pengecualian akan suara-suara hewan malam yang mulai memenuhi kawasan hutan—dan tidak berpenghuni. Oh, Dimitri dan Atlas tahu apa yang ada di ujung tunjukkan El Cid. Hanya saja, mereka cukup kaget dan terheran-heran bahwa anak dengan usia setengah dari mereka sendiri bisa membedakan hawa antara di luar dan di dalam _Sanctuary_. Atlas lah yang pertama membenahi diri dan tersenyum pada sosok muda tersebut, kemudian menunjuk pada puncak tertinggi yang dapat dilihat dari tempat mereka berdiri; bagian dari _Sanctuary_ yang memiliki peran penting dalam pergerakan arah dan tujuannya. _Starry Hill _berdiri dengan angkuh di kejauhan dan menjadi penanda absolut akan area sakral yang ia naungi.

"Selamat datang di _Sanctuary, _tempat yang menjadi rumahmu sekarang."

…

Jika El Cid mengingat masa-masa itu kembali, ia jadi ingin kembali berterimakasih pada dua pemuda tersebut, yang mana nama mereka sekarang sudah berada di antara nisan-nisan _saint _Athena terdahulu.

**[To Be Continued]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Nashirah merupakan salah satu bintang yang membentuk konstelasi Capricornus. Diambil dari bahasa arab, Nashirah berarti pembawa kabar (dan biasanya buruk). Namanya dalam bidang astronomi yang sudah dibakukan adalah Gamma Capricorni. Yah, pembaca bisa menebak bagaimana cerita ini akan dirangkai, bukan? :)

Kedua, ya, saya menggunakan OC di sini, namun kebanyakan tidak akan terlalu berperan penting. Fokus dari cerita ini adalah El Cid toh, bukan OC lain.

Ketiga, gunung Gramos itu benar-benar ada. Lokasinya adalah di perbatasan Albania dengan Yunani :3 Jarak dari tempat tersebut sampai ke Athens kurang lebih 180km... dan saya menganggap itu bisa dilewati dengan perjalanan tiga hari.

_Feedback _dan saran amat sangat diapresiasi~


	2. Dabih: Ini Bukan Tempat Bermain

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre II<strong>_

**Dabih: Ini Bukan Tempat Bermain**

Malam pertamanya di Sanctuary, jika ia ingat kembali, bukanlah sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

Bagaimana dirinya bisa menyebut berkah ini sebagai kutukan? Dirinya yang sudah kehilangan ayah walinya, meski hubungan mereka lebih mirip bisnis pertukaran biasa daripada hubungan wali dan anak. Perlukah dia disalahkan? Bahkan untuk ukuran anak kecil yang dibeli oleh pedagang, perlakuan yang diberikan oleh walinya itu sudah memenuhi standar hak asasi manusia.

Dan ketika dalam satu malam, semua hal itu diambil darinya, bukankah sudah sebaiknya ia bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan padanya sekarang?

Dua _bronze saint_ yang memandunya dari kaki gunung Gramos dengan sigap membawanya berjalan melewati salah satu area _Sanctuary_. Memang situasi yang gelap membuat mata sedikit tidak bisa fokus pada apa yang ada di depannya, namun El Cid yakin bahwa tempat yang mereka lewati mirip dengan arena menonton. Kakinya sempat berhenti berjalan karena perasaan ingin tahu yang mulai mencuat, sampai akhirnya Dimitri memutuskan untuk menariknya dari lamunan.

"Kita tidak boleh berhenti dulu, El Cid," Dimitri menegurnya dengan desisan yang agak menyebalkan. Namun, tiga hari berjalan dengan orang ini sudah cukup memberikan impresi bahwa Dimitri mampu mengekspresikan segala macam emosi dalam bentuk yang belum ia kenal dengan baik.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan _Pope_ terlebih dahulu," Atlas juga menyeletuk, jelas-jelas mendukung argumen yang dibuat oleh _partner_nya. El Cid kecil berpikir sejak kapan dunia menjadi terbalik, karena dua orang ini—setidaknya selama perjalanan pendek mereka—tidak pernah terlihat saling mendukung satu sama lain; jika Dimitri berbicara terus-terusan, Atlas lah yang akan diam dan malah melakukan sesuatu yang lain.

Ini adalah bentuk keajaiban?

El Cid muda menghentikan kereta pikirannya ketika perjalanan pendek mereka membawanya pada satu bangunan besar ala Yunani kuno dengan pilar-pilar yang mulai retak karena usia. Apa yang menangkap pikirannya justru bukan simbol satu garis yang bercabang dan membentuk sepasang lengkungan. Apa yang membuatnya sedikit tidak nyaman adalah bagaimana aura bangunan tersebut membuatnya enggan untuk berjalan masuk—aura yang terasa begitu familiar, namun asing.

Persetan dengan kakinya yang berhenti di anak tangga pertama; Dimitri dan Atlas sudah keburu memanjat naik. Mana mungkin dirinya mau ditinggalkan sendiri di kaki tangga?

* * *

><p>"Lionet Atlas dan Sextans Dimitri melapor padamu, Yang Mulia."<p>

El Cid berlutut di hadapan orang yang dimaksudkan kedua _saint _tersebut bukan karena respek atau takut, namun karena paru-parunya berusaha memompa udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Menaiki tangga dari tigabelas kuil yang tersusun secara beruntun menjadi suatu hal yang melelahkan untuk anak seusianya. Tampaknya, dua orang yang menjadi penjaganya itu tidak menyadari penderitaan El Cid. Ah, tapi anak ini terlalu keras kepala untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya bahwa dia sudah terlewat kelelahan setelah melewati ratusan anak tangga sepanjang 12 kuil zodiak.

"Bangun, Lionet Atlas, juga Sextans Dimitri," perintah sosok berjubah tersebut (El Cid dapat melihat warna biru yang mewarnai jubah panjang dari sudut matanya). Mengikuti perintah darinya, figur yang membawanya ke sini turut naik. El Cid kecil sayangnya masih mengejar napasnya yang masih memburu… atau memang dirinya merasa tidak diperintahkan untuk bangkit dari tekukan lututnya.

"Kau juga, anak muda," kata-kata tambahan tersebut membuat El Cid sedikit terheran-heran di tempatnya sendiri. Namun, El Cid akhirnya berdiri dan tanpa sungkan mendongak dan terpaku di tempat. Helm yang menutup figur wajah tersebut memang terlihat mengerikan, terutama bayangan helm yang menyembunyikan wajah dari si pemakai. Bukankah begitu pula tampang dari perampok yang telah datang menyerang karavannya, kemudian membunuh dengan keji satu-satunya orang yang menjaganya?

El Cid tidak berkata apa-apa dan kemudian menurunkan pandangannya. Melihat ornamen itu saja membuat bulu tengkuknya berdiri.

"Jadi, katakan apa yang bisa kalian laporkan padaku," perintah si pemilik suara, sebelum yang bersangkutan kembali duduk di singgasananya untuk mendengarkan apa yang perlu disampaikan. Kali ini, Dimitri menyalip duluan usaha Atlas untuk berbicara.

"_Hai._ Kami baru saja pulang dari misi yang diberikan dari Anda, Yang Mulia," mulainya dengan tenang—sesuatu yang membuat El Cid kecil sedikit kaget dan heran. Bagaimana bisa seorang Dimitri berbicara seperti itu setelah tiga hari membuat telinganya berdesing?

"Desa di bawah kaki gunung Gramos habis diserang hama dan penyakit. Kami memang melakukan pencarian secara menyeluruh akan tanda-tanda specter di area, namun… sepertinya kami terlambat."

Mereka mungkin tidak melihatnya, namun ketiganya bisa merasakan frustrasi yang mulai menumpuk pada asam urat sosok tua tersebut. "Lalu?"

Dimitri awalnya ingin berbicara lebih lanjut, namun terpaksa menutup mulut karena Atlas membalas lebih dahulu. "Awalnya kami memutuskan untuk mengejar specter yang bertanggung jawab akan kerusakan di sana, hanya saja…," pandangan Atlas tertuju sekilas pada sosok kecil yang ada di belakangnya, "ada perubahan situasi."

_Grand Pope_ yang duduk di hadapan mereka mengangkat alis, sementara matanya melirik kembali sosok kecil dari El Cid. Sage bisa merasakan bahwa anak ini mengenal _cosmo_; sejauh apa, dia tidak pernah tahu. Artinya, bocah yang ada di sana bisa menjadi aset yang baik di kala perang suci selanjutnya.

"Kami menemukan anak ini di pinggiran desa… bersama sisa-sisa karavan. Kerusakan yang terjadi tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang biasa. Mengetahui bahwa hanya ada anak ini, El Cid, di sana dan terkapar, kami berkesimpulan bahwa—"

Atlas dengan segera menutup mulutnya ketika sang _Pope_ mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda 'cukup', lalu berdiri.

"Selamat datang di Sanctuary, anak muda," Sage memulai kata-katanya, sedikit-sedikit mengerling pada dua _saint _yang mengapit sosok muda tersebut. El Cid bolehlah berdiri di hadapan sosok yang begitu enigma sekaligus besar, namun bukan berarti sosok tersebut lolos dari observasi seluruh indranya.

El Cid, entah bagaimana, dapat membaca bahwa sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini benar-benar _kuat_. Lebih kuat daripada Dimitri ataupun Atlas.

"Ah, sepertinya kalian menemukan salah satu yang bertalenta, ya?"

El Cid buru-buru melirik ke arah pria itu, yang kini tersenyum seakan dia menuntut banyak hal darinya. El Cid terbiasa dengan permintaan dan tuntutan, karena walinya selalu mengajarkan bahwa tuntutan adalah harapan dalam bentuk konkret dan dapat membuat satu atau banyak pihak bahagia. Tapi sekarang walinya sudah tewas. Hanya dengan pikiran itu saja, El Cid kembali menatap lantai.

"Namamu, nak?"

Antara si bapak tua ini memang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Atlas (karena El Cid sangat yakin pria tersebut menyebut namanya), atau memang beliau memutuskan sedikit kesopanan akan membuatnya lebih tenang, biarpun hanya sedikit.

"…El Cid… dari Kerajaan Spanyol."

"Apa kau tahu tempat ini apa, dan mengapa kau dibawa ke sini, El Cid?"

El Cid mempertemukan kembali matanya dengan lantai. "Untuk bisa mengabdi pada dunia dan menjaga keadilan agar terus berdiri di dunia ini… di bawah naungan Dewi Athena…," jawabnya dengan sedikit gelisah. "…Atlas dan Dimitri bilang aku bisa menjadi bagian dari pasukan itu…"

"…Begitukah?" El Cid dapat merasakan pandangan pria tua tersebut pindah dari dirinya menuju dua pria yang ada di sebelahnya, sebelum kembali padanya. Kata-kata orang itu selanjutnya sebut saja membuat El Cid bingung—dan heran.

"Tinggallah sebentar bersama mereka berdua dan dapatkan kepastianmu, nak," nada yang mengalun terdengar begitu tanpa beban, "Lihatlah bagaimana kami menempa diri, dan mungkin kau akan merasa lebih yakin."

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, El Cid kecil menganggap tuntutan dan harapan sebagai dua hal yang berbeda, terutama ketika kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut pria tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Oi, El Cid! Kalau tidak bergegas, kau bisa dihukum angkat batu!"<p>

"Ya!"

Lupakan fakta bahwa dirinya belum terlalu bisa mengendalikan energi yang menyusun alam semesta dalam diri, El Cid kecil sangat antusias menyangkut kegiatan-kegiatan yang dilakukan di Sanctuary. Padahal ini baru minggu ketiganya di sini, namun melihat puluhan orang berlatih dan mengasah kemampuan bertarung masing-masing, El Cid dapat merasakan semangat yang membara di balik aksi-aksi.

Tidak hanya itu. Ketika El Cid melewati beberapa kelompok yang tengah berlatih di _Coliseum_, El Cid tidak hanya melihat semangat tersebut muncul dalam sebuah manifestasi konkret, namun juga niatan yang tersembunyi di setiap pukulan dan tendangan. Orang-orang ini ingin melindungi sesuatu, atau seseorang.

Tiga minggu dirinya sudah ada di tempat ini, dan El Cid tidak pernah belajar lebih banyak tentang orang-orang, selain di tempat ini.

Mempercepat langkah kakinya, bocah tersebut buru-buru mengejar Dimitri yang sudah memanggilnya beberapa kali. Tangannya memegang sebuah apel merah yang diniatkan untuk dimakan, hadiah (atau lebih tepatnya, _imbalan_)setelah berhasil selamat dari latihan super-intens bersama dengan Sisyphos (lagi, seorang anak sepantar dengannya dan kebetulan adalah adik dari _gold saint_ yang bersangkutan), di bawah naungan Leo Ilias. Diniatkan, karena ia sadar bahwa akan ada satu sosok yang muncul dari belakangnya dan akan mencuri apel tersebut—

—sebuah siluet hitam yang menyerang dari sisi kanannya. El Cid dengan sigap menyingkir beberapa langkah ke belakang untuk menghindari serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, sangat sadar dan tahu siapa yang baru saja menyerangnya tiba-tiba. Dahi mengerut, bibir mencibir, terutama ketika penyerangnya melempar apel kepunyaan El Cid, sukses dicuri.

"Manigoldo, itu apel_ku_."

Manigoldo adalah anak yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia temui, sungguh. Tidak menghitung fakta bahwa dirinya jarang bergaul dengan anak-anak seumuran dengannya, setidaknya El Cid tahu bahwa mencuri kepunyaan orang lain jelas tidak baik. Jika ini adalah ide dari Manigoldo untuk bermain, oh, El Cid sangat tidak suka dengan kejadian ini.

Dan demi Athena, Manigoldo di sana hanya berdiri dan menjulurkan lidahnya dengan tampang remeh. El Cid memang memiliki kesabaran yang lumayan, namun apel yang ia dapatkan itu adalah hasil kerja kerasnya. Sebut saja, bahkan dengan kesabaran yang tinggi pun, Capricorn muda ini tidak akan mengikhlaskan kehilangan buah kemerahan tersebut.

"Ha! Sayang sekali apa yang _aku _ambil menjadi milikku, _baka Al-Sid_!"

Itu cukup membuat bocah kelahiran Spanyol ini untuk melesat ke arah pencuri apelnya. Manigoldo tentunya dengan mudah menghindari tubrukan si kambing muda, dan El Cid tidak butuh beberapa detik untuk tahu bahwa sosok tersebut berusaha memukulnya dari belakang. Oh, tentu saja tiga minggu berlatih di Sanctuary membuatnya sedikit lebih apik dalam pertarungan, karena El Cid dengan cepat menahan pukulan Manigoldo yang diarahkan tepat pada kepalanya.

El Cid tidak menghentikan serangannya, karena mata yang sedari tadi mengamati gerak-gerik bocah Italia tersebut menyadari bahwa apel di tangannya tampak begitu tidak dijaga. Dengan gesit, tangannya yang satu lagi mencoba mengambil apel di tangan kiri Manigoldo.

Manigoldo rupanya selangkah lebih maju, karena dia buru-buru melemparkan apel tersebut ke udara dan memegang tangan El Cid yang gagal mengambil kembali apelnya. Dan sebelum bocah Spanyol tersebut sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, Manigoldo mengaktifkan _cosmo_ dan memutar tubuhnya, sembari membanting El Cid ke tanah.

El Cid merasa segalanya begitu cepat terjadi, sebelum sadar bahwa matanya kini menatap langit, sementara punggungnya menempel dengan tanah. Padahal apelnya masih jauh membumbung di atas. Kalau dibiarkan, Manigoldo pasti akan meraih buahnya kembali dan—

"Kalian berdua ya!"

—tunggu, mengapa rasanya ia mengenal suara tersebut? Oh, dan tangan Manigoldo yang sudah menyingkir dari tangannya sendiri. Tampaknya tidak sampai di situ, karena El Cid bisa melihat siluet Manigoldo yang terjatuh karena ditabrak sesuatu. Apel yang ada di udara hilang dari pandangan, ditangkap oleh seseorang.

El Cid ingat suara tersebut, kemudian melihat sosok yang ia kira; Rasgard berdiri menjulang, dan El Cid tidak melihat adanya ekspresi ramah pada wajah pria sepantar dengannya itu. Apel miliknya dengan aman sampai di tangannya, sementara El Cid bisa merasakan delikan dari si banteng.

Rasgard mungkin merupakan salah satu dari beberapa anak yang ia kenal di _Sanctuary_, terlepas dari Manigoldo yang hobi mengganggunya, juga sosok kakak yang bisa diandalkan. Melihat salah satu sosok yang ia hormati dan hargai mendelik ke arahnya seakan hanya dirinya lah yang salah malah menambah kejengkelan pribadi. Dan jika dia mau jujur, Manigoldo sudah cukup membuat hidupnya hari ini penuh dengan kekesalan.

"Arahkan delikanmu itu pada Manigoldo juga. Dia yang memulai," potongnya dingin, sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengepak bajunya yang kotor karena tanah. "Dan apelku, Rasgard. Sungguh, aku mendapatkannya susah payah dari Ilias-sama. Mana mungkin aku memberikan dengan seenaknya."

Sebenarnya nama _gold saint_ tersebut cukup membuat Rasgard memandangnya dengan penuh simpati dan menyerahkan apel tersebut pada pemiliknya. Rasgard tahu bahwa beliau selalu melatih murid atau bawahannya dengan _sangat keras_, meskipun Leo Ilias dicanangkan sebagai salah satu _gold saint_ paling bijak dalam jajarannya. Sebut saja, dia pernah merasakannya juga karena banyak mata yang memandang dan mengakui kemampuannya pada minggu pertamanya di tempat ini.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada El Cid; entah jika dia menganggap itu sebagai hal baik atau buruk. Namun, melihat bagaimana rasa antusias terus berkembang dalam diri El Cid, Rasgard hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa El Cid menikmatinya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lagi dengan tenang dan dengan protektif menyimpannya di kantongnya. Di belakangnya, Manigoldo mendengus kesal—sesuatu yang baru ia dengar dua kali sampai saat ini, dan biasanya karena tidak berhasil mengeksekusi rencananya.

"Tsk, Rasgard! _Ngapain _kau mengganggu segala! Harusnya aku bisa memakan apel itu dan kau—"

"Astaga, Manigoldo! Meskipun kau murid personal dari _Grand Pope_, kau tidak boleh mengambil barang orang seenaknya! Dan jangan kau berbohong, aku _tahu_ kau mau mencoba memakai teknik _itu_!"

"_Psah,_ jika Al-Sid di sana tidak bisa menghindari serangan dengan konsentrat roh yang lebih kecil, mana bisa dia menjadi _saint_!"

"…" tidak berkomentar lebih jauh, El Cid mulai berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua. Jika ada satu hal yang ingin ia hindari saat berbicara dengan Manigoldo terlalu lama, itu adalah pertarungan di saat seperti _ini_. Bukan karena ia pengecut, bukan. Justru jika ia menghabiskan waktu lebih lama di tempat ini, Dimitri dan Atlas akan menghukumnya dengan membawa batu-batuan dengan besar 15 sampai 20 kali besarnya.

Hidup di Sanctuary, terutama di bawah petunjuk seorang _gold saint_ dan naungan dua orang _bronze saints_, tidak memperbolehkannya untuk bermalas-malasan.

* * *

><p>"Baguslah kau tidak terlambat bukan, El Cid?"<p>

Sisyphos adalah orang pertama yang menyapanya di Coliseum, ketika kumpulan manusia kandidat saint di sana sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Dimitri dan Atlas bahkan larut dalam kegiatannya untuk melatih calon-calon saint ini. Tiga minggu berkenalan dengan El Cid kecil, mereka cukup tahu bahwa El Cid sudah bisa bertanggung jawab terhadap tugas yang sudah diberikan padanya.

"Bagus _kok_, Sisyphos," jawabnya kalem, sembari menajamkan kembali _cosmo_nya di tangan kanan, sebelum menyabetkan energi tersebut pada sebuah batu dengan besar 20 kali dirinya sendiri. Bukannya dalam bentuk sabetan tajam, energi yang melesat ke arah batu tersebut sedikit lebih tumpul dan—malah—hanya terlihat seperti sebuah pukulan biasa. Batu tersebut diam bergeming sementara El Cid hanya mendengus kesal dengan tiadanya perubahan.

"Namun jika latihan kita di sini hanya sebatas ini, jujur saja, aku akan merasa bosan dalam waktu dekat."

Sisyphos hanya menunjuk batu tersebut dengan senyum, "ayolah, jangan begitu juga. Bahkan _kau_ belum bisa menghancurkan batu itu."

"Satu lagi alasan mengapa aku ingin mengganti jenis latihanku."

Sisyphos menghela napas panjang, "El Cid, meski kau baru tiga minggu bersama kami, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku menyampaikan ini lebih awal."

El Cid sejak tadi memang mendengarkan kata-kata Sisyphos, namun belum sekalinya ia menengok ke arahnya. Ketika ia melihat bahwa mata coklat tersebut menyimpan tekad dan semangat yang tersembunyi, juga loyalitas yang hanya diarahkan pada satu orang—El Cid tidak perlu pernyataan verbal untuk mengetahui siapa orang tersebut.

"Menjadi _saint_ adalah tidak menganggap remeh apa yang diembankan kepada seseorang," mulainya. "Dan tidak menghitung sikap Manigoldo, kita semua di sini dilatih dan ditempa menjadi pelindung Athena. _Sanctuary_ bukanlah tempat untuk bermain."

Sisyphos tidak menyangka El Cid akan tertawa.

"Sisyphos, aku tahu itu, karena Sanctuary adalah rumahku."

"Kalau begitu, tentunya batu yang ada di hadapanmu itu bukan hambatan yang sulit untuk dihancurkan, bukan?" Tanyanya kembali, seakan menantang El Cid. Keduanya tidak bertukar kata lebih lanjut, karena Sisyphos hanya tersenyum lega mendengar kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulut El Cid, sebelum pergi dari tempat.

El Cid menajamkan _cosmo_nya sekali lagi dan kembali menebas batu tersebut. Meski tidak hancur, serangan yang ia tinggalkan membentuk sebuah retakan besar pada bagian tengah. El Cid mendengus.

"Ya, Sisyphos. Ini belum seberapa."

**[ To be Continued ]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dabih merupakan salah satu bintang yang membentuk konstelasi Capricornus dan menjadi bagian kepala dari si kambing laut. Diambil dari bahasa Arab, Dabih berarti "penjagal". Dalam ilmu astronomi modern, bintang ini diberi nama Beta Capricorni.


	3. Yen: Parodi Dewi Takdir

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre III<strong>_

**Yen: Parodi Dewa-Dewi Takdir  
><strong>

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat bagi mereka yang menjalani kehidupan dalam semangat—ataupun bagi mereka yang mati dalam rutinitas stagnan.

Enam tahun. Enam tahun dirinya berada di tempat yang disebut sebagai _Sanctuary_, dan dalam enam tahun ini, ia mendapatkan banyak hal yang berharga, mulai dari pelatihan menjadi _saint_ hingga persahabatan penuh dengan sakit hati dan lempar-melempar roh jahat. Enam tahun berharga yang tidak ingin dia tukar dengan apapun, terutama ketika perang suci hampir tiba di depan mata.

Ia tidak perlu bertemu dengan _Grand Pope_ untuk mengetahui bahwa keadaan _Sanctuary_ saat ini adalah kritis, terutama ketika hanya tiga orang yang baru bisa menjaga _Sanctuary_—atau lebih tepatnya, baru tiga orang yang bisa berdiri dan melindungi sentral kekuatan _Sanctuary_, karena baru tiga orang yang bisa mengklaim (sekaligus diklaim oleh) gold cloth.

Dalam 6 tahun tersebut, Rasgard yang dia kenal sudah berubah menjadi Taurus Aldebaran (Rasgard selalu memintanya untuk memanggilnya Aldebaran, sama seperti yang dilakukan orang lain). Sisyphos, adik dari Leo Ilias, kini sudah mendapatkan _cloth_nya dan dinyatakan sebagai Sagittarius Sisyphos.

El Cid tidak menjadi apa-apa, karena jajaran _saint_ tidak akan mungkin menerima seseorang yang berhenti berlatih setahun lalu dan menyatakan bahwa dirinya hanya akan mendukung Athena dari balik layar. Tidak, jika apa yang dia lakukan selama ini bahkan belum memiliki landasan resolusi yang baik dan konkret.

El Cid adalah koki _Sanctuary_ saat ini. Koki magang, lebih tepatnya.

Selalu ada alasan mengapa seorang manusia mengambil keputusan yang bisa ditentang oleh teman-teman dekat dan koleganya, mau itu satu ataupun lebih dari satu. Bagi El Cid, segalanya berhenti berputar di dalam pikirannya, setahun lalu.

Dapur bersih yang ada di kaki Sanctuary memang bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk mengingat masa lalu, namun El Cid sudah lama mengalami kesulitan untuk lepas dari masalah ini dan tidak bisa memblokir semua memori yang membentuk dirinya, bahkan dengan memasak sekalipun.

* * *

><p><strong>[ - satu tahun sebelumnya, awal musim dingin - ]<strong>

Lima tahun, dan dirinya masih dalam masa pelatihan.

Untuk ukuran sebuah siang di musim panas, El Cid menilai cuaca ini terlalu sejuk untuk dinilai musim panas. Apa ini karena musim gugur datang lebih awal? El Cid tidak mengeluh; bukankah dengan hari seperti ini, ia justru bisa berlatih lebih giat lagi? Yang ia inginkan hanyalah membela kebenaran di bawah naungan dan lindungan Athena, dewi kebijaksanaan dan perang. Dan demi dewinya yang akan turun dalam beberapa tahun ke depan, El Cid dengan rela akan menempa dirinya dengan rajin dan kukuh.

"El Cid!"

Untuk sebuah hari yang menenangkan, suara Sextans Dimitri masih sekeras biasanya. Sosok tersebut menghampirinya dengan berlari secepat yang ia bisa, seakan seekor macan tengah mengejarnya. Oh, tunggu, Lionet Atlas memang mengejarnya juga dari belakang. Ia tidak yakin apa mereka sudah berlari jauh atau tidak, karena keduanya tidak menunjukkan tanda ngos-ngosan.

"Ada apa? Masalah kah?"

Dua _saint_ tersebut saling bertukar pandang, kemudian melirik ke arah El Cid sekali lagi. "Ilias-sama memberikan kita misi."

Alis naik; jangan salahkan dirinya jika ia tidak percaya bahwa Leo Ilias memberikan mereka _bertiga _misi, bukan perintah spesifik bahwa mereka _berdua _dipanggil. "Kita?" Tangannya bahkan menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak percaya. _Saint _Sextans dan Lionet bahkan mengangguk dengan ritme yang sama; jika El Cid menyebutkan ini, mungkin mereka berdua akan bertengkar layaknya anak kecil kembali tentang siapa yang mengangguk duluan… atau hal-hal remeh lainnya yang tidak ingin ia pikirkan.

"Bertiga, El Cid. Ini tentang _cloth_mu."

El Cid terdiam di tempat. _Cloth_? _Cloth_ apa?

…

"Ilias-sama, perintah Anda?"

"Tidak perlu seformal itu, Lionet Atlas," Leo Ilias berujar pada sosok Atlas yang membungkuk di hadapannya. Dua kaki di belakangnya, Dimitri dan El Cid melakukan hal yang sama dan bangkit dari bungkukannya. "Angin mengatakan padaku bahwa kalian memang akan datang menghadapku dalam waktu dekat."

El Cid bisa melihat Dimitri dan Atlas memutar matanya dengan rasa tidak percaya. Dia tidak menyalahkan mereka berdua, sungguh, karena bagi El Cid yang sudah empat tahun berlatih di bawah naungan beliau, pria yang dapat berbicara dengan bumi itu sudah cukup menyebarkan hal-hal yang tidak ia mengerti, namun bisa dipercayai.

"Dan El Cid, aku lega karena kau bisa menemuiku sekarang,"

Sebut saja perasaan El Cid makin terasa tidak nyaman. Ilias yang menjadi gurunya tidak pernah berbicara seakan-akan ia tidak tahu. Namun, jika ia pikir kembali, gurunya ini juga manusia biasa, sama sepertinya. Menjadi manusia yang tidak tahu segala itu boleh bukan?

"Kembali pada misi kalian," Ilias mengamati mereka bertiga, tidak berhenti pada satu orang pun, sebelum memfokuskan pandangannya pada Atlas yang berdiri paling depan. "Pertanda buruk menaungi daerah barat laut, di sekitar pegunungan Alpen. Aku ingin kalian bertiga pergi ke sana dan mencari tahu apa yang terjadi."

El Cid awalnya ingin mengangkat suara untuk bertanya, namun guru yang menjadi mentor dari Sisyphos dan dirinya sendiri mengangkat tangannya—sebuah tanda yang menyuruh dia untuk diam. "Ya, El Cid, kau juga, karena kandidat _cloth_-mu memutuskan bahwa ini saat yang tepat untuk membuktikan dirimu."

Pada saat yang sama, El Cid tidak bisa berhenti berkedip karena rasa tidak percaya. Lima tahun dirinya sudah berlatih demi kebenaran dan keadilan—agar ia bisa mendedikasikan dirinya pada Athena yang belum muncul—tanpa _cloth_ sebagai bukti yang konkret. El Cid tidak mengeluh; apa yang penting adalah bakti pada ambisinya itu.

Ya, karena ambisinya—untuk membentuk sebuah dunia yang adil dan aman—adalah satu-satunya yang penting, sekarang.

"Ilias-sama, kalau boleh kami tahu… _cloth _apakah yang memutuskan untuk mengetes El Cid ini?"

El Cid menoleh pada Dimitri yang suaranya mulai merendah, seakan dipenuhi oleh kecemasan dan ketakutan. Belum lagi, ia bahkan bisa melihat sosok tersebut menengadah sedikit-sedikit ke arah langit dengan mata memicing, seakan mencari suatu benda langit dengan lebih apik.

Dan El Cid bersumpah ia melihat raut lelah dan pada fitur wajah dari sang Leo.

"_Capricorn gold cloth_."

* * *

><p>"El Cid, kau masih bangun?"<p>

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, matanya terbuka kecil dan berusaha untuk mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok yang tidur di sebelahnya. Hari pertama terpaksa mereka lewati sembari menggantung di atas pohon, karena tidur di tanah selalu mengundang bahaya hewan-hewan darat, terutama pemakan daging. Hari pertama, ditemani dengan ranting-ranting yang efektif sudah tidak berdaun. Salju sedikit menempel pada kantung tidur masing-masing, namun meleleh ketika beberapa hendak menyentuh kulit mereka karena sebuah gaya yang tak terlihat.

_Cosmo. _Setiap orang yang ada dalam tim tiga orang ini tahu bahwa melindungi tubuh dengan kekuatan tersebut dapat membuat mereka melawan rasa dingin.

"Ya? Ada apa, Atlas?"

"Dimitri hilang."

Mata sontak membesar. "…tapi dia tidak diserang, bukan? Tidak ada yang rusak di sini," tambahnya lagi sambil melirik ke arah sekitar mereka, namun kata-katanya tidak selesai di sana saja, "lagipula, kalau ada pertarungan, kita berdua pasti akan terbangun!"

"El Cid!" Hentakan tersebut membuat orang yang dipanggil terdiam, "tenanglah sedikit. Kau panik."

Bertambahlah salah satu malu yang membuat El Cid ingin menggali liang kuburnya. "…Maaf," jawabnya, kemudian El Cid menghela napas panjang.

"Lagipula, aku ragu jika ia diserang," Atlas menyatakan kembali, matanya menerawang ke arah sisinya dan meliat tumpukan kantung tidur yang tersusun rapi di ranting pohon tempat mereka berdua bergelantung. Dirinya sendiri sudah mulai keluar dari kantung tidurnya. "Terutama ketika malam ini begitu cerah."

El Cid tidak mengerti maksud dari Atlas, sungguh. Apa yang menjadi hubungan antara malam dengan Dimitri? Lima tahun ia berlatih dengan mereka berdua, dan terkadang ia tidak tahu apakah dirinya sudah cukup mengenal mereka. "Dan bagaimana ini berkaitan?"

"…ikut. Kita akan mencarinya."

El Cid memilih untuk mengikuti dalam diam daripada mempertanyakan lebih jauh. Atlas yang tidak menjawab kurang lebih berarti sama dengan 'nanti kau juga akan tahu'.

…

Mereka tidak perlu berjalan lebih jauh untuk menemukan sebuah bukit terbuat dari tanah berhamparan salju. El Cid dan Atlas bahkan dapat melihat sisa-sisa jejak kaki yang ditinggalkan oleh Dimitri yang masih bersih. Jelas sekali bahwa yang bersangkutan memang ingin untuk menyendiri terlebih dahulu, karena ketika El Cid melihat figur tersebut menengadah dan memfokuskan matanya pada rasi bintang di atas, El Cid merasa dia tidak mau mengganggu waktunya.

Atlas yang menyapanya duluan.

"Dimitri, apa yang kau lihat?"

Sextans Dimitri sontak berputar di tempat. Besar matanya sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya cukup kaget dengan suara yang menyapanya. Atlas masih menunggunya untuk berbicara—atau lebih tepatnya, memaksanya berbicara dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Dimitri tampaknya tidak mau berbicara, namun masih sesekali melirik ke atas. El Cid sedikit menyadari adanya konstelasi Leo di sana, ditemani Leo Minor dan …Sextans. Keduanya tepat di atas. Tiga konstelasi tersebut sangat berhubungan satu-sama-lain; Leo Ilias yang memberikan misi ini, Sextans Dimitri dan Lionet Atlas yang menerima misi ini, dan El Cid yang tengah berusaha memenuhi tugasnya agar bisa diterima oleh calon _cloth_nya sendiri.

Perasaannya sangat amat tidak enak, terutama ketika Dimitri hanya tersenyum sedih.

"Hanya melihat ke atas—Sextans dan Lionet, bersama dengan Leo," jawabnya dengan tenang dan sorot mata yang dingin. Saat itu juga, El Cid mencoba untuk maju untuk menanyakan apa yang salah, namun Lionet dengan sigap—dan memaksa—mendorong El Cid kembali ke belakang.

"Ya," Atlas menjawab, lebih datar dan dingin. "Rasi kita terdekat dengan Leo, dan kebetulan Ilias-sama lah yang menaungi kita ketika belajar untuk bisa menjadi _saint _Athena, seperti yang kita inginkan."

"Aku bertanya-tanya soal itu."

Suhu udara sekitar El Cid seakan turun beberapa derajat; pernyataan semacam itu hanya akan keluar dari mulut seorang pengkhianat _Sanctuary_, dan dirinya tidak suka dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

"Bukan impianmu untuk menjadi _saint_, Dimitri? Bukankah keinginanmu adalah menjadi pelindung setia Athena?"

Senyum sedih yang menghiasi wajah Dimitri hilang, digantikan oleh sebuah seringai intimidatif yang bahkan membuat Atlas maju dan mengaktifkan posisi bertarungnya.

"Oh, Atlas," nada suara Dimitri membuat ngeri dua orang yang mendengarnya, karena suara begitu rusak dan penuh kesedihan macam itu bukanlah suara yang bisa mereka percaya keluar dari teman mereka, Dimitri. "Tidak tahukah kau bahwa aku selalu iri padamu, yang selalu mendapat perhatian Ilias-sama? Selalu bertarung dengan ketenangan dan kekuatan, mendapat _cloth_ yang bahkan menyerupai inkarnasi singa si pemberani?"

"Dimitri…"

Sebuah tawa orang gila. "Tidak! Kau terlalu sibuk untuk terus menatap ke atas—menatap tujuanmu, tidak memedulikan sekeliling, tidak tahu AKU!"

"Dimitri!"

El Cid tidak hanya mendengar sebuah hentakan penuh peringatan, namun sebuah permintaan penuh keputusasaan. Dia makin mengerti mengapa nada suara Atlas kehilangan nada kalemnya saat rembulan menyinari apa yang tersisa dari Dimitri; Sextans _cloth _ yang menempel pada tempat yang semestinya sudah kehilangan warnanya, digantikan dengan warna gelap dengan tambahan perak. Hitam, layaknya deskripsi sebuah _surplice_.

"Dan kau, El Cid," sorot mata dingin tersebut terarah pada El Cid, dan ia bisa merasakan tak ada pengampunan di dalamnya. "Kau—andai kau tidak datang, mungkin saja Ilias-sama—mungkin saja _Capricorn gold cloth_ itu akan diserahkan padaku! KAU, PENCURI PERHATIAN, SOMBONG!"

Detik selesai yang bersangkutan meneriakkan kata-katanya, El Cid bisa merasakan tekanan _cosmo_ dari sosok tersebut, namun sedikit tertahan karena Atlas yang berdiri menjadi tamengnya. Ketika awan menyingkap keindahan rembulan, sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bukanlah Sextans Dimitri, melainkan—

"Aku, _Earthly Just Star Dimitri_, akan menjadi penjagal kalian, prajurit Athena."

Pada saat itu juga, El Cid amat sangat berharap gurunya tidak pernah mengirimnya ke sini, bersama mereka berdua, dan terjerumus dalam persoalan pelik ini.

...**  
><strong>

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Yen adalah salah satu bintang yang menyusun konstelasi Capricornus. Di ambil dari bahasa Cina, bintang ini menjadi penanda distrik Yen pada masa kerajaan dan tidak memiliki arti spesifik selain itu. Dalam ilmu astronomi modern, bintang ini dikenal dengan nama Zeta Capricorni.

…oke, saya akui ini _turnaround _yang bahkan mengagetkan penulisnya. Pertama, tentang Sextans dan Lionet (atau lebih pas dikatakan Leo Minor)… saya hanya asal ambil konstelasi, mencocokkan dengan _cloth_ yang pernah ada di seri _Saint Seiya_, kemudian digunakan untuk dua orang ini (yang nyatanya menjadi _sedikit_ lebih penting untuk membangun _background story_nya El Cid). Saya baru kaget bahwa dalam konstelasinya, Sextans dan Lionet memang berdampingan dengan Leo! Kebetulan yang luar biasa.

...dan ya, Sextans di sini adalah _lelaki_, tidak seperti Sextans Yuulij di Gigantomachia, ya.

Sampai jumpa di _chapitre_ selanjutnya~ masamune11, _over and out._


	4. AlShat: Jalan Menuju Kekalahan

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre IV<strong>_

**Al-Shat: Jalan Menuju Kekalahan**

"…_Seberapa jauh kau jatuh, Dimitri?"_

Kata-kata tersebut terngiang dalam relung pikiran El Cid, berkali-kali dalam hari ini hingga ia kehilangan pegangan waktu. Lucu bagaimana sekarang dirinya menjadi koki, sementara teman dan sahabatnya berusaha keras dan diberikan perintah ke seluruh dunia untuk mencari kandidat yang tepat bagi puluhan _cloth_ yang masih tak bertuan.

Padahal apa yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri di depan basin cuci piring, dengan dua pisau di tangan. Kepala koki tampaknya belum memanggilnya untuk menyiapkan makan malam bagi _saint-saint _yang ada di tempat (khususnya _gold saint_)… atau dirinya terlalu sibuk dalam pikiran hingga ia melupakan panggilan tugasnya sekali lagi. Menahan napasnya, El Cid menaruh salah satu pisau di tempat yang semestinya, sementara matanya meniti satu yang ada di tangan kanan.

Atau mungkin, matanya bukan melihat pisau yang tergenggam, melainkan pisau bayangan yang tercipta karena usaha dan dedikasinya itu. Excalibur, pedang suci yang diberikan oleh Athena pada _saint_nya yang paling setia—semuanya ada pada tangannya.

Setahun lalu, tangan ini juga lah yang menarik darah.

"_Al-Sid_! Kau akan keluar dari tempat ini, _sekarang, _atau _aku_ yang akan menarikmu dari dalam gedung ini!"

Anak berumur 14 tahun itu hanya bisa memutar matanya, terutama ketika mendengar namanya yang dilantunkan beserta dengan kasak-kusuk yang terjadi di ruang sebelah. Sepertinya, para koki berusaha untuk menahan sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam ruangan, meski ia tahu bahwa takkan ada orang yang bisa menahan Cancer Manigoldo untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangan.

Seperti yang ia kira, belum sempat dirinya meraih gagang pintu dan keluar dari dapur, El Cid _side-step _dari tempatnya sebelum terserang oleh pintu kayu yang meluncur ke arahnya karena ledakan kecil. Dia dapat melihat siluet Manigoldo di sana, tanpa melupakan _Cancer gold cloth_ yang mengikuti ukuran tubuh si pencari masalah. Satu hal yang pasti, El Cid hanya menjaga ekspresi datarnya ketika mata melihat adanya kemarahan pada ekspresi wajah bocah dengan rambut biru tersebut.

"Ah, di sini rupanya!" Sebuah senyum mengerikan khas seorang pembuat onar yang belajar ilmu tentang roh-roh tua, "kita pergi. Kau ada tugas sebagai _saint._"

"Bukankah _Pope_ sudah menyatakan bahwa aku tidak bisa pergi? Tugasku adalah di _sini_—"

"Dan _memasak_?" Potong si kepiting cepat, dengan nada penuh cemooh. El Cid masih bisa menahan diri dari melemparkan pisau tersebut langsung ke arah muka si kepiting (meski ia tahu bahwa Manigoldo memiliki refleks yang cukup untuk menghindarinya). "_Feh_! _Saint_ yang katanya paling setia pada Athena malah melakukan pekerjaan seorang _wanita_? Yang benar saja kau, _Al Sid_!"

Ekspresi wajah dari El Cid tidak berubah. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, Manigoldo?"

"Oh, aku belum selesai, pengkhianat—" El Cid mengangkat alis. Sejauh yang ia tahu, dirinya masih loyal pada _Sanctuary_. Apa Sanctuary sudah menyatakannya tidak pantas berada di tempat ini? Jika benar begitu.

"—mungkin sebaiknya aku mengirim_mu _langsung ke dunia bawah. Kami membutuhkan mereka yang bisa DAN mau bertarung, bukan idiot macam kau!"

Di saat seperti ini, El Cid tidak akan kaget jika roh-roh tak terlihat yang ada di sekeliling mereka mulai berkumpul dan membentuk percikan api—siap membakar mereka berdua hingga menjadi abu, beserta satu gedung masak ini, jika perlu. Matanya tidak berbohong dan prediksinya benar, karena Cancer Manigoldo memang mengumpulkan roh-roh yang ada di sekitarnya pada tangan, kemudian membentuk bola api yang siap dilemparkan kepada bocah Spanyol itu. Hanya saja, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa Manigoldo memang sebodoh itu untuk mengeluarkan jurus yang ia kira di dalam bangunan ini.

"_Sekishiki Konsō Ha!_"

El Cid buru-buru melempar pisaunya di tangan ke arah Manigoldo dan buru-buru menyabetkan tangannya—penuh dengan _cosmo_—ke arah bola api yang hendak membunuhnya, kemudian—

"_Excalibur!_"

—atap dari bangunan tempat dirinya bekerja terpental beberapa meter ke atas, sebelum hancur menjadi debu. Untuk memperburuk keadaan, serangan yang saling bertabrakan barusan cukup membuat lantai yang ada di depan mereka berdua berlubang—seakan meteorit baur saja jatuh menghantam tempat tersebut. Dalam detik pertarungan singkat mereka, _Excalibur_ yang dilancarkan oleh El Cid mampu membelah kekuatan bola api tersebut menjadi dua dan mengarahkan ledakannya ke atas dan bawah, bersamaan.

"Oi, _Al Sid_," tatapan mata Manigoldo itu masih dipenuhi dengan kemarahan, karena ia belum puas dengan segala pertanyaan dan alasan si bocah Spanyol. "Berhenti bermuram dan kembali ke pada tugasmu, sebagai _saint_. Toh kau tidak bisa bekerja sebagai koki di sini lagi."

_Ah, jadi begitu?_ El Cid memang menyadari bahwa bangunan tempat ia bekerja sudah tidak bisa digunakan. _Pope _Sage mungkin akan ingin sekali mendengar siapa yang mengacau di sini.

Matanya melirik ke arah tangan kanan, tempat di mana setiap _cosmo_nya untuk bertarung mengalir. Tekad juangnya, kepercayaannya, dan semua keinginannya—semuanya ada pada tangan tersebut. Manigoldo memintanya untuk memakainya kembali?

"Aku menolak."

"Tch, mungkin aku harus mengirim kamu ke dunia bawah untuk membuatmu mengerti!"

Dan El Cid setengah berharap bahwa Manigoldo benar-benar akan melakukannya, terutama ketika ia sadar bahwa tangan ini—tangan yang memegang Excalibur—sudah berlumur dengan darah _saint_ yang telah mendidiknya sejak kaki melangkah di tanah ini.

_Dimitri... Atlas…_

* * *

><p>"Seberapa jauh kau akan jatuh, Dimitri?"<p>

El Cid bahkan bisa mendengar suara Atlas yang bergetar, entah karena marah atau karena kesedihan. Atau mungkin, dua perasaan itu menjadi satu hingga menciptakan tekanan cosmo yang luar biasa dari _saint_ Lionet tersebut?

Dimitri yang ada di hadapan mereka tetap tersenyum seperti orang gila, seakan mencemooh mereka berdua hingga ujung dunia. Di antara senyum gila dan _cosmo_ yang memancar dari tubuhnya itu, El Cid dapat merasakan hawa membunuh; Dimitri tidak akan segan-segan memotong kepala mereka berdua.

Pemikirannya terbukti dengan melihat bagaimana cepatnya mantan _saint_ Sextans tersebut melesat ke arah Atlas dan mengayunkan tangannya ke arah kepala. Serangan tersebut kena telak, hingga El Cid yakin bahwa pemuda tersebut memang sengaja diam agar serangannya kena. Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, Dimitri bahkan melayangkan tendangan yang diperkuat dengan _cosmo_nya sendiri, langsung ke perut Atlas. Sosok Lionet tersebut terbang beberapa kaki ke udara.

Sebelum El Cid bisa berpikir bahwa Atlas dalam keadaan bahaya, kakinya sudah lebih dahulu menjejak tanah—mengejar Atlas yang sudah mulai turun ke tanah, hanya karena instingnya menduga Dimitri akan mengakhirinya dengan serangan tambahan di udara. Instingnya benar; Dimitri juga ikut naik ke udara, berusaha untuk menginjak tubuh si singa minor ke tanah.

El Cid tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Aku membencimu, El Cid," bisiknya dengan penuh kedengkian. Tangan Dimitri kembali mengayunkan pukulan ke arah kepala musuhnya sekarang. El Cid—yang awalnya ingin melancarkan _cosmo_ dalam bentuk sayatan pedang—kini terpaksa mengubah posisinya menjadi bertahan. "Aku membenci keberadaanmu. KAU YANG SELALU MENCOBA MENGAMBIL TEMPATKU!"

Dan El Cid terhentak di udara, sadar bahwa kaki Dimitri baru saja menendangnya jauh. Sekelilingnya berputar ketika punggungnya beradu dengan salju; terlalu dingin.

_Atlas! Bagaimana dengan Atlas?_

"…Dimitri…"

Sosok bernama itu menengok ke bawah; keduanya masih ada di udara, dan Dimitri lumayan terkejut bahwa Atlas masih memiliki kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. "Kau boleh melukaiku, namun…"

Tangan Atlas menyergap kaki yang hendak membawanya ke liang kubur, kemudian membakarnya dengan _cosmo_, sebisa mungkin memutar tubuhnya agar tidak di bawah kaki dari sosok mantan Sextans tersebut. "Lawanmu adalah _aku_. Aku yang mencuri tempatmu, bukan?"

El Cid tidak pernah melihat ekspresi mereka yang jatuh dari langit, dan mungkin akan merasa lega dengan demikian; Atlas yang tidak pernah kehilangan wajah dinginnya kini benar-benar berubah—sebuah ekspresi gila.

Dan ketika mereka berdua jatuh menghempas bumi, El Cid dapat merasakan tekanan cosmo dari dua sahabat tersebut bercampur dan meledak dengan kuat, saking kuatnya bahkan El Cid harus melindungi dirinya dari terhempas karena tekanan itu sendiri. Kekhawatirannya memuncak, terutama ketika dirinya sadar bahwa Atlas tidak pernah membakar _cosmo_nya hingga ke titik ini.

_Cosmo _kedua orang itu masih sedikit tersisa dan nyaris mati.

El Cid buru-buru menghampiri tempat jatuhnya mereka berdua, nyali sedikit ciut; bagaimana jika ia melihat salah satu dari kepala mereka terpotong? Bagaimana jika ia melihat dua sosok dengan tubuh yang hancur? Bagaimana jika _Dimitri_ masih hidup? Apa dia akan memiliki resolusi yang cukup kuat untuk bisa membunuh dengan tangannya sendiri?

Dan umurnya cuma 13 tahun, demi Athena! Apa yang dewa-dewi takdir inginkan dari dirinya?

Asap masih mengepul dan mata tidak bisa melihat keadaan, namun El Cid bisa melihat sedikit jelas akan siluet yang menghiasi pandangannya. Keduanya sekarang berdiri, satu tangan terangkat dan mencengkeram leher dari sosok yang lain, sementara satunya lagi—

—mata membelalak melihat siluet tangan yang menembus tubuh. Dan ketika debu-debu di sekelilingnya mulai hilang di antara persebaran angin, El Cid tidak bisa menahan teriakan atas nama orang yang baru saja diklaim Thanatos.

Lionet Atlas berdiri tak bernyawa sebelum bisa melakukan eksekusinya. Sepuluh detik pertama, informasi yang ada di hadapannya seakan tidak berguna. Sepuluh detik pertama tersebut terdengar begitu sunyi dalam relung pikirannya, sebelum setiap ketenangan dirobek habis oleh sebuah tawa mencekam.

"…Ha… Ha… Hahahahah… HAHAHAHAHA!"

El Cid dapat merasakan darahnya terbakar. Dan dirinya makin ingin meledak ketika melihat sosok tersebut terus tertawa, bahkan saat tangannya melepaskan tusukan yang menembus dada kiri Atlas dan melemparkan mayatnya ke tanah. Bocah Spanyol tersebut sempat melesat untuk menangkap sosok Atlas, dan dengan segera mengecek adanya nyawa yang tersisa.

"Dimitri…!" geramnya dalam nada rendah, kemudian mendelik pada sosok tersebut. Hilang rasa takutnya, bersamaan dengan turunnya Atlas ke tanah. _Cosmo_nya tak pernah terasa begitu panas dan besar—begitu besar, hingga ia hampir tersapu dalam kekuatannya sendiri. Namun, saat ini, kemarahannya seakan-akan menjadi panduannya untuk bisa mengendalikan kekuatan besar ini—kekuatan yang tak pernah ia sentuh. "Beraninya kau!"

Dimitri memandangnya sepintas dan tertawa lagi. "Benar, bakar _cosmo_mu terus!" teriaknya dengan penuh ejekan, sementara tekanan _cosmo_nya sendiri turut naik seiring dengan waktu. "Dengan demikian, aku akan membuktikan pada Ilias-sama bahwa _aku_ lebih kuat dari_mu_!

El Cid sudah muak dengan kata-kata tersebut, karena segala macam latihan yang ia kerjakan selama lima tahun terakhir ini bukanlah untuk membuat gurunya lebih pilih-kasih terhadap dirinya. Semuanya ia lakukan demi menjaga perdamaian; tidak ada ruang untuk mengiri pada orang lain, ataupun melirik apa yang terjadi di sekelilingnya.

Tapi ia menyadari garis darah yang keluar dari sudut mata sosok tersebut.

El Cid berkedip, teringat dengan bagaimana ini semua terjadi. Bukankah mereka bertiga dididik di bawah arahan pria yang sama? Bukankah ini dimulai karena Dimitri memiliki ambisi yang tidak terpenuhi? Tidakkah sosok tersebut merasakan sesal?

_Bebaskan dia El Cid, ketika aku tidak mampu…_

El Cid menggigit bibir, mengangguk ketika angin semilir menghembus dari balik punggungnya. Sisa dari _cosmos_ milik orang yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya kini lenyap, meninggalkan mereka dalam pertarungan hingga mati. El Cid… tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka tidak akan selamat malam ini.

"…Dimitri…" tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap dan matanya berkilat akan tekad, "ini semua akan berakhir, di sini. Namun hubungan kita bertiga—" El Cid berhenti, sementara tangan kanannya memfokuskan semua _cosmo_ yang ia gunakan pada tangan kanannya, "—aku akan menanggungnya. Kita semua tetap saudara, bukan…?"

"Hmph," anehnya, dengusan dari sosok tersebut bahkan tidak terdengar begitu mirip dengan sebuah ejekan. "Omong kosong apalagi yang kau bicarakan, bocah? Tentunya kau tidak beku karena ketakutan, bukan?"

"…Tidak, tentu saja tidak, Dimitri…" jawabnya kecil, sebelum El Cid menyiapkan ancang-ancang menyerangnya.

Di tengah pancaran bulan, El Cid dapat melihat senyum kecil milik Dimitri, namun El Cid berusaha untuk mengabaikannya. Bukankah ini sudah keputusannya, untuk menjagal saudaranya sendiri di sini, hanya karena dia sudah berubah menjadi sosok ber_surplice_ yang sudah membunuh saudaranya yang lain? El Cid lebih butuh sebuah pemantapan diri.

"Semuanya akan berakhir dengan ini, El Cid," jawabnya lantang, sementara _cosmo_ yang mengalir dari dalam dirinya terfokus menjadi sebuah bola konsentrat _cosmo_. "Kau akan berakhir di sini. DAN TAK ADA YANG AKAN MEMILIKI CAPRICORN!"

"Athena…," El Cid mengangkat tangannya, bersiap mengarahkan serangannya, karena tanpa ia sadari dengan jelas, sosok tersebut sudah melemparkan serangan padanya. El Cid hanya bisa bertahan… atau mematahkan serangan tersebut. "Jika Engkau memang menghendakiku untuk melewati jalan ini, aku…"

_Kuatkanlah diriku._

"TEBASLAH, _COSMO_KU!"

* * *

><p>Sekujur tubuhnya ngilu, seakan makhluk gaib tak terlihat mencoba untuk mengganggunya secara spiritual. Suara-suara yang menghantui telinganya—deruan angin kencang, ledakan partikel, dan tanah yang membentur—akhirnya hilang dari benaknya. Selesai. Jika Dimitri tidak mati karena tebasannya, mungkin sosok itu memang benar, bahwa secara tidak langsung, ia tidak pantas mengenakan <em>Capricorn gold cloth<em>, seperti apa yang diharapkan oleh gurunya sendiri.

Harapan.

Ah, dan mata El Cid terasa sakit dan terganggu. Tampaknya matahari cukup senang untuk membangunkannya dari tidur yang menyakitkan, penuh dengan penyesalan, dan—

"Tsk, aku masih tak percaya Ilias-sama menyatakan kau lebih berhak menjadi _saint_ Capricorn…"

—ah, ia melihat sosok Dimitri menaunginya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kepalanya sejak tadi memang sedikit terangkat. El Cid memilih untuk tidak berkata-kata, karena dia tahu bahwa sosok yang ada di sini bolehlah berwujud tubuh, namun rohnya sudah hampir dicabut.

"…kadang kita yang kambing laut hanya bisa melihat ke atas—dan ke depan, kau tahu? Begitu seringnya kita terus melihat ke sana, kita tidak tahu apa saja yang sudah kita tinggalkan."

Darah menitik dari ujung dagu, menyentuh hidung si bocah Spanyol. Matanya berkabur, namun mulut masih pantang untuk menyatakan sesuatu—apapun.

"Teman-teman, sahabat, saudara, orang tua, dunia… jangan lupakan mereka, El Cid. Berhentilah dan melihat mereka dulu. Jangan mengulangi kesalahanku."

El Cid menutup matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa begitu lelah. Ia masih butuh lebih banyak tidur, namun jiwanya menolak untuk beristirahat. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan sahabat dan mentornya pergi, ketika dirinya terlelap dalam tidur? Bukankah itu menjadi sebuah bentuk ketidakadilan?

"Kita… Kami akan merindukanmu, Sextans Dimitri…" jawabnya dalam nada lelah, "…sahabat, juga guru… sekaligus kakak."

Ia bisa merasakan angin kencang menerpanya, bersama dengan hilangnya sosok yang memangku kepalanya. Seakan menjaga El Cid dalam tidurnya, _Sextans cloth_ yang kehitaman tergeletak di sebelah kirinya. Warna gelap tersebut perlahan menghilang, menampilkan lapisan bawah yang lebih jernih dan mengkilap—Sextans yang sebenarnya.

El Cid merasakan sudut matanya basah dan lupa akan kelanjutannya.

* * *

><p>"…Selamat datang kembali, El Cid."<p>

El Cid ingin menggulingkan orang tua ini dari tempat ia berdiri, kemudian menontonnya jatuh menggelinding jatuh ke kuil Cancer. Leo Ilias bolehlah dikenal sebagai orang yang paling bijaksana yang pernah ia kenal, namun bukan berarti dia boleh—dengan pengetahuannya pula—mengirim seorang anak usia tigabelas tahun untuk pergi dan menjalankan sebuah misi yang bisa membuatnya terhenti di tempat ini.

Lantas, kehilangan respeknya pada pria yang telah membunuh kepolosannya, El Cid tidak menyapanya kembali. Namun, ia cukup tahu diri untuk diam di tempat setelah beberapa langkah melewati sosok tersebut.

"…Mengapa kau memilihku, _shishou_?"

Ilias tidak berpaling. "Mereka berdua… adalah sahabat sejak kecil—bertolak belakang satu sama lain."

"Tapi kau membiarkan mereka saling _bunuh—_"

"Kau, anak muda, tidak tahu apapun yang ada di dalam pikiran mereka!"

Bentakan Ilias cukup membuat El Cid terdiam di tempat. Tiada yang berani menentang raungan sang singa, karena mereka yang melakukan pasti hanyalah orang-orang bodoh. Ilias melakukan sesuatu karena alasan yang begitu berlandasan. Ilias membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan El Cid secara tatap muka. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan tanpa menyadari mimik wajah.

"…Atlas selalu lahir dalam perlindungan Leo Minor. Sejak awal, dia selalu dilindungi dan ditakdirkan untuk menjadi Athena. Namun Dimitri…" Ilias berhenti sebentar, membiarkan kata-katanya berhenti di udara, "…Dimitri selalu ditakdirkan menjadi _specter_—"

"Tapi dia adalah _Sextans_! Dia _saint_!"

El Cid merasa ingin menarik kata-katanya kembali, karena tidak seperti yang ia ekspektasikan, sosok tersebut hanya memberikan sebuah senyum lelah. "Dia menjadi _saint,_ karena Atlas, El Cid. Ia ingin melindungi sahabatnya dan ketika Atlas menjadi lebih kuat daripada dirinya… perannya hilang. Perasaan tersebut berubah menjadi begitu berbahaya, hingga akhirnya menjadi bentuk iri dan dengki, terima kasih karena _Just Star_ yang juga lahir memberkatinya."

El Cid ingin menyergahnya—mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Ilias diam saja—karena dia tidak ingin mendengar kenyataan tersebut. Namun Ilias tetap bertekad untuk menyelesaikan ceritanya—dan El Cid hanya ingin tidak mendengar.

"El Cid. Saint Capricorn adalah dia yang paling setia pada Athena. Capricorn mengabdikan dirinya untuk Athena, karena itu ia juga berhak mengetes loyalitas dari calon pemakainya, meski itu berarti mengotori tanganmu dengan darah yang engkau sayangi."

* * *

><p>Dia tidak tahu apa dirinya pantas mengenakan <em>cloth<em> yang ada di hadapannya. Bah, dengan keadaannya yang sekarang, mungkin saja Capricorn tidak akan mendatanginya—dan dia memiliki hak untuk tidak datang. _Cloth _macam apa yang akan takluk pada sosok yang telah membunuh saudara seperjuangannya sendiri?

Kenyataan bahwa El Cid berdiri di dalam kuil Capricorn, mencoba dengan setengah hati memanggil _cloth _yang jelas-jelas ada di hadapannya untuk datang kepadanya dan _berhasil_ membuat hatinya terasa makin berat. Ini adalah _cloth_ yang ia perjuangkan, dengan membuang dua nyawa orang yang paling berharga baginya dalam lima tahun terakhir.

_Cloth _itu begitu berat rasanya hingga ia memerintahkan Capricorn untuk lepas, kembali ke kotaknya. El Cid hanya berani untuk berlari keluar dari kuil, mengharapkan pengampunan langsung dari Athena.

Athena tidak pernah datang membawa kemenangan ataupun pengampunan. Yang tersisa hanyalah kekalahan.

**[ To Be Continued ]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Al-Shat adalah salah satu bintang yang menyusun konstelasi Capricornus. Di ambil dari bahasa Arab, bintang ini berarti domba yang hendak disembelih oleh seorang pemotong daging (dalam hal ini, Dabih). Dalam ilmu astronomi modern, bintang ini dikenal dengan nama Nu Capricorni.

…dan akhir _stage_ bagi dua orang itu. Ilias sedikit dibuat… _dark_ karena… yah, mereka berdua itu muridnya juga toh. Guru mana yang tidak sedih dengan kematian murid-muridnya, terutama dengan keadaan tragis begitu… ||orz

_Timeline _sedikit berganti dari 6 dan 5 tahun selanjutnya. Secara kronologi, part bawah memang lebih awal terjadi daripada part atas.

Dan yea, selamat membaca :3


	5. Armus: Yang Selalu Berjalan Bersama

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre V<strong>_

**Armus: Yang Selalu Berjalan Bersama**

Menghadapi Cancer Manigoldo adalah hal yang biasa bagi seorang Capricorn El Cid. Keduanya sudah menjadi teman sejak awal mereka berlatih di Sanctuary (sekitar enam tahun lalu; saat itu, umur si kepiting adalah tujuh tahun, sementara si kambing, delapan), meski banyak orang kadang melihat mereka berdua seperti rival yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Sebut saja, El Cid sudah terbiasa diusili Manigoldo, kemudian mengejarnya balik sebagai tindak meminta balasan.

Menghadapi Manigoldo yang marah? Itu beda cerita.

Setelah meledakkan area dapur _Sanctuary_, sosok Cancer tersebut telah berhasil menariknya keluar dari area tersebut dan membawa pertarungan mereka ke Coliseum. Bagaimana caranya? Yang jelas, bukan dengan menarik dan berjalan bersama, namun dengan melemparkan _Ignis Faatus_ ke arahnya. El Cid, tentunya bisa membaca semua gerakan salah satu teman 'bermain'nya itu, sudah berkali-kali berhasil untuk menghindari ledakan-ledakan api roh yang dikirimkan Manigoldo.

El Cid tahu bahwa setiap serangan Manigoldo tidak ada maksud untuk membunuh.

"Sudah berubah pikiran, _stupido Al-Sid?_" Tanyanya dengan nada geram. El Cid hanya mempertanyakan apakah ia menggeram karena dirinya tidak setuju untuk kembali ke jalan _saint_ atau justru… karena _Grand Pope _memberikan tugas macam ini pada muridnya sendiri. Manigoldo mana mau berurusan dengan hal-hal kecil akan memperhatikan temannya sendiri.

"Katakan padaku dulu," El Cid memutar bola matanya, "Sage-sama pasti menyuruhmu untuk meyakinkanku agar bisa kembali ke kuil, meskipun ia sudah menyatakan bahwa aku boleh menjadi koki magang selama ini. Dan kau, sebagai muridnya, tidak mampu menolak permintaannya karena kau tidak ingin dikirim ke pintu dunia bawah oleh gurumu sendiri."

Dilihat dari bagaimana sosok tersebut menggeliat tidak enak, sepertinya dugaan El Cid benar.

"_Z-zitto!_" sergah si bocah kepiting tersebut. Rasa gusar tercermin jelas pada wajahnya dan El Cid tahu bahwa dia baru saja menambah minyak pada api… atau dalam hal ini, menambah roh pada _Ignis Faatus _yang kembali muncul pada tangan Manigoldo. _Saint_ Cancer tersebut melemparkan kembali salah satu bola apinya ke arah si kambing, namun buyar karena sabetan _Excalibur_.

Permasalahannya, El Cid sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang seharusnya ia tahan saja, karena sekilas sebelum El Cid dapat memproses apa yang terjadi, tangan kiri Manigoldo sudah teracung padanya, bersama dengan aliran _cosmo_ yang sangat ia kenal. Tidak ada ekspresi usil yang tergambar—yang ada hanya kemarahan dan kegusaran. Cancer Manigoldo tampaknya akan benar-benar melakukannya, dan El Cid tidak mungkin menghindar.

"_Sekishiki Meikai—"_

Sesuatu melesat dengan kencang, melewati ruang di antara kaki-kaki kepiting yang menghias _tiara_ _Cancer gold cloth_. Benda tersebut setidaknya mampu untuk menculik perhatian si bocah Italia dari El Cid ke sosok yang barus saja melesatkan benda tersebut; sebuah panah emas.

El Cid dan Manigoldo dengan cepat melirik ke arah si peluncur panah dan cukup kaget melihat sosok berbaju emas, lengkap dengan ornamen sayap yang menyembul di belakangnya, tidak terlihat begitu senang dengan kejadian yang ia lihat sekarang. Keduanya bahkan secara refleks menurunkan tekanan _cosmo_nya, karena Sisyphos yang terlihat murka bukanlah sosok yang ingin mereka ganggu saat ini juga.

El Cid sekarang lebih memilih untuk dikirim ke _Yomotsu Hirosaka_ daripada harus menghadapi Sisyphos sekarang.

* * *

><p>"Dan demi Athena, apa kalian bermaksud untuk mengirim orang-orang di sini ke dunia akhir, Manigoldo! El Cid!"<p>

El Cid tahu bahwa Sisyphos dibesarkan sebagai pribadi yang tegas, namun tahu bagaimana caranya bertutur kata dengan baik dan bersikap layaknya seorang pemuda kelas atas. Dengan demikian, frekuensinya berteriak pada siapapun, baik itu saint-saint dengan kelas tingkat rendah ataupun bawahannya sendiri, nyaris nihil. Mungkin karena kebiasaannya itu, ketika _saint _Sagittarius itu berteriak pada dua _saint_ yang lebih junior daripadanya, suaranya cukup membuat Manigoldo mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dan El Cid menutup telinganya sementara.

"Manigoldo yang memulai duluan," El Cid memulai dengan dingin, dan dirinya sukses mendapatkan sebuah delikan mematikan (jika memang delikan bisa membunuh) dari _saint _yang berasal dari Italia yang bersangkutan. "Aku hanya tengah melakukan tugas-tugasku sebagai seorang koki magang, sampai Manigoldo ini datang."

Manigoldo bahkan berniat untuk protes, namun sebelum kata-katanya keluar, delikan Sisyphos membuatnya diam di tempat. Justru serangan mental dari _saint_ senior ini lebih efektif daripada serangan Manigoldo itu sendiri.

"T-tapi!" Setidaknya Manigoldo masih mampu berdiri untuk mempertahankan kedudukannya dan melangkah berani menghadap si _saint_ Sagittarius. "Aku melaksanakan misi yang diberikan padaku oleh _shishou_! El Cid adalah _gold saint_, sama seperti kita, Sisyphos!"

Pandangan Sisyphos menyipit, awalnya terfokus pada Manigoldo yang baru saja menumpahkan alasannya, kemudian pindah pada sosok yang menjadi magnet masalah ini. El Cid tetap diam bergeming, seakan mengakui bahwa dia tidak bersalah dan menolak ini sebagai kesalahannya.

"Dan sama seperti kita, dia harus—"

"Manigoldo, kukira itu cukup," potong Sisyphos cepat, namun dengan suara lebih rendah daripada teriakannya tadi. Pandangannya beralih pada El Cid. "Dan El Cid, Sage-sama ingin kau menghadapnya."

Sagittarius tersebut tampak tidak senang, bahkan ketika El Cid hendak berbicara untuk melawannya balik. Si kambing memutuskan untuk tidak memotongnya, dan yang ia dapatkan adalah sebuah lanjutan, "tolong turuti kata-kataku, atau kau bisa kuanggap sebagai pengkhianat di sini. Kau tahu apa yang kita lakukan pada pengkhianat, _Capricorn _El Cid."

El Cid menahan diri untuk tidak memutar matanya di tempat karena rasa heran seakan bumi baru saja dibalik. Sisyphos? Membunuh teman dan sahabat yang sudah bersama dirinya semenjak enam tahun lalu? Ia berani bersumpah bahwa dia tidak akan mungkin mampu. "Baiklah," jawabnya dengan nada gusar yang kurang berhasil ia tahan di bawah nada kalem biasanya. "Aku akan ke sana_ sekarang_, jika itu membuatmu _senang_."

Memutarbalikkan tubuhnya, El Cid hanya berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua—dua _saint_ yang memiliki kelengkapan _cloth_nya, tidak seperti _Capricorn_ yang sengaja meninggalkan pelindung bertarungnya di kuil sendiri. Capricorn yang tidak terpakai hanya boleh ditaruh di kuil yang bersangkutan.

"Dan El Cid," sosok yang dipanggil itu berhenti di tempat, menoleh pada Sisyphos yang baru saja memanggilnya kembali. Sebuah senyum tipis muncul pada wajahnya—senyum lega bahwa ia berhasil mendorong juniornya untuk menuruti kata-katanya, meski sekarang tidak ada lagi yang penting dari hubungan bernama junior dan senior. "Tolong kenakan _cloth_mu ketika menghadap beliau. Sage-sama sangat mengharapkan itu."

Wajah dari pemuda berdarah Spanyol tersebut tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda perubahan mimik, namun Sisyphos tahu benar bahwa permintaan tadi terlalu berat untuk dilakukan, jika El Cid memang belum mampu maju dari masalahnya. Alangkah terkejut sekaligus leganya Sagittarius tersebut ketika dia melihat El Cid memberikan anggukan kecil—namun jelas—padanya, sebelum kembali mendaki tangga panjang kuil zodiak.

"Tch."

Sisyphos tidak perlu berpaling pada orang yang bersangkutan untuk tahu bahwa Manigoldo sudah kembali dari efek beku. Kata-katanya, tentu saja, tidak berhenti di situ saja.

"Jadi memangnya mengapa? Kita memang _saint_, tapi jika untuk menjaga perdamaian kita harus membunuh, ujung-ujungnya kita juga yang harus melakukannya," lanjutnya dengan gusar. Sisyphos yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya tetap diam, membiarkan _saint _Cancer tersebut mengungkapkan apa yang ada di pikirannya, sebelum ia membalikkan kata-kata tersebut kembali padanya. Seperti yang ia duga, Manigoldo tidak hanya berhenti di sana. "_So what_? Itu bukan alasan agar _Al Sid_ bisa lepas tugas dan lari."

"Manigoldo," nada suaranya begitu kalem sampai-sampai itu membuat sosok tersebut sedikit terkejut. Sisyphos memang berbicara halus dan sopan, namun untuk menurunkan suaranya hingga hampir menyerupai bisikan, Manigoldo hanya pernah mendengarnya sekali—ketika yang bersangkutan sedang berbicara dengan kakaknya, Leo Ilias.

"Cobalah kau bayangkan ketika kau mengetahui jika Sage-sama berkomplot untuk menghancurkan Sanctuary—aku tahu itu takkan terjadi, tapi _dengarkan_!" Sisyphos memotongnya cepat sebelum Manigoldo bisa menghentikan pembicaraan ini. Sagittarius tersebut melanjutkan, "ketika kau tahu, kau diperintahkan oleh Athena-sama untuk membunuhnya… siapa yang akan kau turuti, Sage-sama atau Athena-sama?"

Hening. Manigoldo tahu bahwa pertanyaan tersebut tidak harus ia jawab, karena orang tua yang telah membesarkannya jauh lebih berharga untuk diikuti daripada dewi yang bahkan tidak menyelamatkannya dari jalanan.

Sisyphos, seakan bisa menduga jawaban dari _saint _emas tersebut memilih untuk berjalan pergi, kembali ke kuilnya untuk mempersiapkan perjalanannya.

"Satu hal, Manigoldo. Kita adalah _saint_ Athena. Adalah tugas kita untuk melindungi Nya, bahkan…" Sisyphos menelan ludahnya, membayangkan derita yang harus dihadapi El Cid ketika _cosmo_nya harus mengirim sosok yang ia hormati sejak lama ke dunia kematian. "…ketika kau harus mengirim sahabatmu sendiri ke liang kubur."

Manigoldo menggertakkan gigi.

"Aku tahu itu, Sisyphos! Aku bukan idiot, dan juga bukan pengkhianat!"

* * *

><p>Sage memiliki beberapa alasan mengapa dirinya hanya duduk di kursinya dan menunggu pintu yang ada di hadapannya terbuka. Pertama, karena dirinya menyadari adanya ledakan <em>cosmo <em>dari orang yang sangat ia kenal. Kedua, karena ia mengharapkan Sagittarius Sisyphos untuk muncul dari balik pintu tersebut dan memberikan laporan tentang misinya sendiri; satu tahun dia sudah mengelana di penjuru Eropa, Sage ingin mendengar laporan yang didapatnya. Ketiga, jika anak muridnya itu cukup keras kepala sampai harus bertarung melawan salah satu _saint_yang sudah ia lihat dan didik sampai sekarang, ia berharap Manigoldo atau Sisyphos mampu menyeret orang itu untuk menghadapnya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sage ketika ia melihat pintu yang ada di hadapannya terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang ia tunggu, berdiri sendiri dan memakai _cloth_ Capricorn yang sudah lama tak bersentuhan dengan pemiliknya. Capricorn El Cid, sosok yang sudah lama ia lihat dengan _cloth_nya sendiri, dengan perlahan mendekatinya, kemudian berlutut.

Sisyphos dan Manigoldo pasti berhasil meyakinkan sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini.

"Capricorn El Cid," hening sebentar, seakan El Cid mencoba untuk mengatur napas atau karena nama tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang umum baginya. El Cid, syukurnya, masih bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, "saya datang memenuhi panggilan Anda."

"Bangun, El Cid," jawab sosok yang jelas memegang kekuasaan lebih tinggi daripada El Cid sendiri. Tangannya tidak sengaja meraih dan memijit dahinya; bukankah dia belum cukup lama duduk di sini? Atau mungkin, dirinya sendiri cukup enggan memberikan misi ini kepada seorang _saint_ yang bahkan belum menemukan kekuatan untuk mengikhlaskan apa yang sudah terjadi?

Sage dapat melihat El Cid bangun dan menatapnya dengan dingin. Wajahnya boleh menyatakan sebuah resolusi, namun Sage yang juga turut serta mendidik anak ini hingga menjadi bagaimana dirinya sekarang, bisa merasakan ketidaknyamanannya dalam perangkap bernama _Capricorn cloth_. El Cid masih berumur empat belas tahun, meski dengan tanggung jawabnya yang besar seperti sekarang. Masih sosok muda yang belum bisa mengikhlaskan hal berat.

"Jadi," Sage memulai, kini ia berdiri dari singgasananya, "bagaimana rasanya menjadi koki magang _Sanctuary_? Harus kuakui, kau berhasil membuat mayoritas saint-saint emas yang ada di sini terkesan dengan masakan khas Spanyol."

"Saya berterimakasih atas pujian Anda, Sage-sama," jawabnya dengan lancar, seakan skenario ini pernah terputar di dalam pikirannya. Sebuah bungkukan, kemudian matanya kembali melihat sosok tersebut, tidak menyiratkan rasa senang.

"Kau tidak berubah, El Cid," alisnya beradu, dan El Cid tiba-tiba memiliki keinginan untuk lari dari ruang itu, sekarang. "Satu tahun aku memperbolehkanmu untuk berdiam dan mencari jawaban dari masalah yang membuatmu berhenti, namun kau tak berubah."

El Cid hanya menundukkan kepalanya dan ingin segera mengubur diri karena malu.

"Namun _Capricorn cloth _itu tetap memenuhi panggilanmu, bahkan ketika kau meninggalkannya, El Cid."

Sontak, kepalanya mendongak sekali lagi dan dua pasang mata saling bertemu. Saat itu juga, El Cid mempertanyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh mentornya yang ini. Mengapa Capricorn masih sudi pergi bersama dengannya? Mengapa, bahkan setelah setahun ia percaya bahwa dirinya tidak pantas memakai Capricorn, _cloth_nya masih menjawab panggilannya? Bukankah secara tidak langsung, ia telah mengkhianati _cloth_ yang telah diberikan kepadanya?

"Layaknya Capricorn _cloth _menaruh loyalitasnya pada Athena, dia juga loyal pada tuannya yang masih memegang prinsip sebagai seorang _saint_," tatapan Sage mungkin terasa begitu tajam, namun El Cid bisa merasakan rasa sayang dan khawatir—kualitas yang diam-diam ia rindukan dari walinya.

"Capricorn tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanmu, El Cid. Kembalikan panggilannya, dan pergilah memenuhi permintaannya," El Cid bahkan terlalu terdiam untuk bisa berkata-kata lebih lanjut dan merasa lebih baik ia menerima apapun yang ditugaskan oleh gurunya ini, karena semakin cepat ini selesai… semakin cepat dirinya bisa merenung.

"Dan untuk tugasmu kali ini, El Cid," El Cid melepaskan napas panjang yang ia tahan sejak tadi, kini sedikit mendongak ke arah gurunya. "Pergilah bersama Sisyphos ke Wallachia. Selidiki apa yang terjadi di sana… dan kembalilah membawa kemenangan."

* * *

><p>"Saya lihat kau sudah baikan, Capricorn El Cid."<p>

El Cid mendongak, barus aja menyadari keberadaan dari sosok yang jelas lebih senior daripada dirinya dalam jajaran tentara emas. Penjaga kuil ke-13, Lugonis dari Pisces, kebetulan tengah mengambil liburnya di _Sanctuary_, khusus untuk minggu ini, mungkin. Namun, ia bersumpah bahwa wajahnya jauh lebih pucat daripada biasanya.

"Lugonis-sensei," celetuknya pelan, bahkan ketika keduanya tahu bahwa secara tingkat… mereka ada di tingkatan yang sama tinggi. Sebelum dia bisa menyampaikan hormatnya, sosok tak ia kenal tiba-tiba menyelinap di belakang Lugonis, tampaknya terlalu enggan untuk mau menunjukkan kepalanya. Anak gadis, umurnya mungkin tidak jauh berbeda dengan umurnya sendiri.

"Albafica, jangan begitu pada calon rekanmu," seru sang Pisces pada muridnya, kemudian mendorongnya ke depan agar dia bisa melihat El Cid dengan lebih baik. Mungkin warna keemasan yang dipantulkan oleh _gold cloth Capricorn_ cukup membuatnya untuk menarik muka. Lugonis hanya menghela napas panjang. "Maafkan dia. _Sanctuary_ masih menjadi tempat yang baru buatnya."

El Cid mengerti perasaan tersebut dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut. Biarkan si bocah beradaptasi dengan lingkungannya, karena dengan itulah ia akan bertahan. "Kalau begitu, izinkan saya untuk melewati kuil anda, _sensei_. Anda tahu jika kami tidak bisa melewati Pisces tanpa izinmu…"

"Tapi El Cid," sosok tersebut mendongak ke arah gurunya, melihat Lugonis tersenyum, "mungkin kau tidak mendengarku, namun jalan ini sudah terbuka sejak tadi. Tak bisakah kau merasakannya, atau Dimitri dan Atlas masih menawan pikiranmu hingga sekarang?"

El Cid terdiam di tempat dan memutuskan untuk berlalu. Sekalinya ini, ia tidak menjawab apa yang dikatakan Lugonis (dan bisa dianggap sebagai sebuah cemoohan untuk dua orang yang telah meninggal).

…

Kakinya terus melangkah, melewati kuil Aquarius yang tidak berpenghuni. Kabarnya, pemiliknya tengah melakukan ekspedisi ke timur laut untuk mencari calon murid. El Cid tidak repot-repot untuk meminta izin pada pemiliknya, ketika kuil tersebut bahkan tidak berpenghuni. Pasca melewati kuil Aquarius, ia mengharapkan kesendirian dari kuilnya sendiri—kuil yang hanya ia lewati ketika dirinya dipanggil oleh_ Pope_.

El Cid tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia harapkan. Sosok keemasan yang berdiri di pintu depan kuilnya lebih memilih untuk menjemput dirinya di kuil Capricorn.

"Selesai. Senang sekarang, Sisyphos?"

Sisyphos, seperti biasa, hanya memberikan sebuah senyum ramah pada sosok Capricorn tersebut, kemudian berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang ketika El Cid melewatinya dengan kasual.

"Senang bekerja denganmu _lagi_, El Cid."

* * *

><p>Jika ada satu hal yang Sisyphos salut dari sosok Capricorn yang menjadi junior sekaligus rekan kerjanya, itu adalah bagaimana gigihnya El Cid menghadapi tugasnya, meskipun ia tahu bahwa kondisi mental dan tubuhnya bukanlah pada keadaan yang prima. Kualitas tersebut tentunya tidak disadari oleh El Cid, mungkin karena sosok itu menganggapnya sebagai insting alamiah; seakan itu adalah sesuatu yang benar sejak ia lahir.<p>

Kuil Aries; masih kosong karena calon pemegang _cloth_ tersebut masih berlatih di Jamir, dalam naungan adik dari _Pope_. El Cid memutuskan untuk berhenti dan menatap Coliseum dari atas. Sisyphos membiarkannya.

"Dia…" Sisyphos menatap punggung si pemegang simbol _Amalthea _tersebut yang tampak begitu kecil, bahkan ketika sosok tersebut memakai _cloth _nya dan berdiri tegar di hadapannya. Sisyphos terkadang melupakan fakta bahwa mereka semua—jika tidak mengambil jalan ini—berada dalam usia di mana mereka bisa bergaul tapa harus banyak memikirkan hal-hal mengerikan. Dengan apa yang sudah dijalani El Cid, kadang ia ingin tahu apa pandangan darinya.

"…_Cloth_ ini tidak pernah sekalipun meninggalkanku, Sisyphos," mulainya kembali dengan nada yang bahkan lebih kuat daripada yang ia pikirkan. Sisyphos hanya diam, karena dia tahu bahwa El Cid sudah menunggu saat ini dengan sabar; setahun dirinya bersabar untuk mencari jawaban, dan semuanya kembali pada _Capricorn_.

"Yang ada, aku yang meninggalkannya—hak dari dua orang yang seharusnya lebih pantas mengenakannya daripada aku. Aku meninggalkan warisan mereka berdua: sebuah jalan yang ditempa dalam loyalitas dan dibayar dengan darah. Aku lari."

Sisyphos bisa melihat kepala tersebut menunduk, menatap tanah seakan ia bisa melihat pengampunan di sana. Mungkin, Sisyphos berpikir, ia tengah menatap Hades dan berharap nyawanya ditukar dengan nyawa dua orang itu. Namun, ia tahu itu tidak akan berhasil; satu nyawa tidak bisa membangkitkan dua nyawa, kalaupun itu Hades begitu baik hati hingga mengijinkannya.

Dua tidak bisa dibayar hanya dengan satu.

"…dan beban itu semua ada pada _cloth _ini. Katakan padaku, Sisyphos, apa mengenakan _cloth _yang selalu diwarnai darah yang kita hormati dan sayangi… selalu seberat ini?"

Sisyphos memutuskan bahwa teman dan juniornya yang satu ini memang sudah retak, saking retaknya, ia melupakan sesuatu yang berharga. Sagittarius ini memang belum begitu tua hingga ia bisa mengambil khasanah dari tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, namun ia tetap memberanikan diri untuk berdiri di sebelahnya, sedikit mengesampingkan otak yang mulai berteriak bahwa dirinya mulai berlaku sok tahu.

"El Cid, jika _cloth _membawa sejarah dan jalan yang dibuat oleh darah dan tangis puluhan dan ratusan orang yang hidup sebelum kita, maka tanggungan itu bukan hanya milikmu seorang."

Sisyphos dapat merasakan tatapan El Cid yang menoleh padanya. Sisyphos hanya tersenyum balik, "Ini adalah tanggungan yang diberikan pada mereka yang dipilih oleh _cloth_nya masing-masing. Dan aku yakin, Dimitri dan Atlas menyadari ini. Karena itulah, mereka—"

El Cid melangkah maju, bukannya karena tidak mau ataupun untuk membuat seniornya marah. Ketika dia menoleh, Sisyphos tahu bahwa dirinya tidak perlu berkata-kata lebih jauh. Setidaknya mata itu sudah sedikit menuai kehidupan; sebuah api kecil setelah badai yang berlalu; api kecil lebih tahan lama daripada api besar.

El Cid tidak akan mati semudah itu.

"Terima kasih, Sisyphos."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Armus adalah salah satu bintang yang ada dalam konstelasi Capricornus. Bintang ini namanya diambil dari bahasa Yunani dan memiliki arti "lengan dari kambing" karena… yah, lokasinya memang ada di lengan Capricornus dalam penggambaran lama. Dalam astronomi modern, bintang ini memiliki nama Eta Capricorni.

_Fuh_, fiksi ini sudah berjalan setengah. Kurang tiga lagi, dan mungkin saya akan memulai seri baru dengan tema konstelasi lain.

Komentar dan saran sangat diapresiasi. :3


	6. Yue: Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>_

**Yue: Habis Gelap Terbitlah Terang**

_Sanctuary_ harusnya bergembira sekarang atas kehadiran yang telah lama mereka tunggu; banyak orang yang akhirnya mengisi posisi yang sudah lama kosong selama bertahun-tahun, terutama posisi _saint-saint _emas. Namun, bukannya sebuah perayaan, El Cid hanya merasakan begitu banyak umpan balik negatif. Jika ia harus menelusuri dalam dua tahun terakhir, semua orang yang ada dalam lingkar zodiak mungkin berhak untuk menyimpan rasa rindu dalam dua tahun terakhir ini.

_Capricorn_ El Cid memang bukan orang yang paling senang bersosialisasi, ataupun orang yang sering berada di dalam Sanctuary, namun ia seakan bisa membaca _mood _dari cosmo yang melingkupi kuil-kuil yang tengah mereka berdua lewati. Mereka, karena dirinya tengah berjalan bersama dengan Rasgard. Ah, namun orang itu sekarang berganti nama menjadi Aldebaran, terima kasih pada _gold cloth_ yang ia dapatkan.

"El Cid! Baru menyelesaikan tugasmu?"

Lucu bagaimana El Cid bisa membaca ada sesuatu yang salah dari orang ini. Ah, tapi keberadaan anak kecil yang menempel di kakinya itu cukup menjawab segalanya. El Cid hanya mengangguk, kemudian menoleh pada anak yang berdiri di dekat Aldebaran, jelas-jelas secara non-verbal mempertanyakan keberadaan anak tersebut. Jawaban Aldebaran—sebuah helaan napas panjang—tentu bukanlah hal yang ia pastikan.

"Kujelaskan dalam perjalanan. Kau juga hendak menghadap Sage-sama, bukan? Aku juga," katanya, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan yang bahkan belum dia lontarkan. Bagus untuknya, karena El Cid tidak perlu membuang tenaga untuk bertanya.

Keduanya tidak bertukar kata lebih jauh, meskipun Aldebaran sudah menyatakan bahwa ia akan menjelaskan situasi mereka saat ini. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua melewati kuil ke-2, tempat Aldebaran bertugas, Aldebaran lebih memilih untuk diam. Anak kecil yang bersama dengan Aldebaran pun tampaknya cukup kuat untuk bisa mengikuti langkah mereka berdua. Intinya, untuk mendapati anak sekecil itu masih kuat berjalan mendaki tangga hingga kuil ketiga tanpa berhenti cukup membuat dirinya sendiri heran.

Gemini Aspros berdiri di depan kuilnya. El Cid mendapat impresi bahwa sosok ini tengah merendahkannya.

"Aspros," El Cid hanya menyapanya dengan nada datar. Sosok ini bahkan hanya terpaut beberapa tahun dengan umurnya sendiri, namun sudah dinyatakan sebagai orang terkuat di antara para _saint_ emas yang ada di _Sanctuary_. Sosok yang sangat melegakan jika dia berdiri bersama mereka, bukan melawan mereka. "Kami hendak menghadap Athena."

Aspros tidak berkomentar dan El Cid merasa mereka kurang penting untuk dipedulikan saat ini. Meskipun gesturnya seakan tidak peduli, El Cid sadar Aspros sedikit melirik ke arah anak kecil yang masih menempel di dalam bayang-bayang langkah Aldebaran.

Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan dan mendaki tangga seakan tidak berujung. Ketika Cancer sudah ada di depan mata, si kambing memutuskan bahwa ia perlu tahu tentang masalah dari anak kecil ini. Seingatnya, Cancer Manigoldo tidak ada di _Sanctuary_ karena dikirim ke Italia untuk melakukan sebuah misi pengamatan. Yang berarti, mereka bisa menggunakan kuil tersebut sebagai tempat istirahat sementara. Aldebaran sepertinya memiliki ide yang sama; mereka berdua bahkan memutuskan untuk duduk bersamaan di salah satu tumpukan batu yang sudah diukir dan dihaluskan khusus tempat duduk di sana. Setidaknya Manigoldo cukup memiliki selera yang layak, meski dengan latar belakangnya yang bahkan tidak mengenal kata 'pantas'.

"Aku kira kau perlu menceritakan semuanya, Aldebaran," mulai si pemuda berdarah Spanyol tersebut, sedikit melirik ke arah anak kecil yang duduk di sebelah si banteng, jelas merasa asing di dekat kambing dan memutuskan untuk jauh darinya. Ketika ia mendengar helaan napas panjang, El Cid yakin bahwa cerita rekannya ini mungkin akan membuatnya tercengang.

…

"…Ilias-sensei, _tewas_?"

Dan benar, Aldebaran memang membuat rekannya melongo dengan kabar yang ia bawa. Nyatanya, El Cid bahkan beberapa kali melirik sosok kecil yang masih duduk di dekat Aldebaran dan tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin ikut dalam pembicaraan. Malah, Capricorn ini bisa melihat bahwa si bocah beringsut di tempat duduknya untuk menjauh dengan perlahan dari mereka berdua.

"Dan anak kecil yang kau lihat bersamaku ini—" Aldebaran mencibir kecil, terutama saat si bocah tampak menjauhi mereka berdua. "Regulus, ke sini. El Cid tidak akan menggigit _kok, _meski tampangnya memang seram."

El Cid membuat sebuah tampang 'yang benar saja kau'.

Setidaknya Regulus menuruti Aldebaran, meski masih memasang ekspresi tidak yakinnya dengan sosok selain Aldebaran, dan kembali menempel di sisi Aldebaran. "Dia anak beliau, dan sepertinya akan dilatih di bawah pengawasan Sisyphos."

Nama kedua cukup membuat sosok Capricorn tersebut diam di tempat; yang berhubungan dengan Leo Ilias bukan hanya dirinya sendiri, namun seseorang yang lebih dekat. Jika ada satu hal yang baru ia sadari sekarang, itu adalah bahwa Sanctuary hari ini seakan kehilangan sentuhan kelembutan di udara. El Cid makin bertanya-tanya apakah ini karena hilangnya _cosmo _ dari salah satu orang paling berwibawa dalam usianya, atau justru karena kuil Sagittarius di atas terasa begitu mencekam.

El Cid tentunya tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban sampai dirinya menginjakkan kaki di kuil yang bersangkutan.

* * *

><p>Dalam perjalanan, keduanya sempat berhenti di kuil Leo, karena Regulus, layaknya anak kecil yang masih peka dengan keadaan sekitar di luar sekedar apa yang berwujud, melempar tantrum dan mulai menangis. Mungkin aura yang ditinggalkan oleh Leo Ilias di tempat ini begitu membawa nostalgia, hingga si bocah hanya bisa menangis sampai Aldebaran harus menggendongnya di belakang punggung. Regulus tidak segera berhenti menangis, namun beberapa menit cukup untuk membuatnya terlelap di punggung Aldebaran.<p>

El Cid hanya memberikan sebuah tatapan penuh simpati pada dua sosok tersebut, sebelum keduanya kembali berjalan menuju tempat _Pope_ mereka beristirahat.

Kuil Virgo masih sama kosongnya dengan bagaimana ia mengingatnya, dua tahun lalu; begitu juga dengan Libra, yang bahkan belum menemukan penghuni barunya sampai sekarang. Meski keduanya tahu bahwa sudah menjadi tradisi dan adat kesopanan untuk memberitahukan bahwa mereka berdua hendak lewat, sebut saja El Cid tidak ingin membuang waktunya lebih jauh untuk tradisi, setidaknya khusus untuk hari ini saja.

Kuil Scorpio juga sama sepinya dengan dua kuil yang ia lewati bersama dengan dua sosok yang menemaninya. Sekarang ia berpikir bahwa, mungkin saja, penyebab dari turunnya niat dan semangat yang ada di _Sanctuary_ justru bukan karena dua orang, namun karena makin sedikitnya penghuni _Sanctuary, _khusus untuk hari ini. Apakah Sage memang sengaja mengirimkan pasukan emas _Sanctuary,_ khusus untuk hari ini bersama-sama?

El Cid berhenti melangkah ketika matanya melihat bangunan kuil Sagittarius di depan mata, hanya karena hawa yang menempel pada sosok tersebut begitu jauh dari apa yang ia pikirkan dan perkirakan. Aldebaran yang mengerti juga berhenti di tempat, memandang kuil tersebut perlahan seakan mencari pertanda kehidupan, kemudian memalingkan pandangannya pada El Cid.

"Ayo, El Cid," Aldebaran lah yang memutuskan untuk melangkah lebih awal, karena dia tahu cepat atau lambat mereka harus menjejakkan kakinya ke dalam bangunan tersebut, meski El Cid merasa enggan. Ketika tersadar bahwa Aldebaran sudah meninggalkannya, El Cid hanya menghela napas panjang dan akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam kuil.

Keengganannya untuk masuk ke dalam kuil tersebut tentunya beralasan, meski alasan tersebut mungkin akan terdengar bodoh di telinga si banteng. Bodoh, tapi realistis. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berbicara dengan sosok Sisyphos yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi batu kuilnya sendiri, kepalanya menunduk dengan lemas. Si kambing bahkan merasa bahwa si pemanah tidak menyadari keberadaan dari dua orang _gold saint _yang sudah lama menjadi rekan seperjuangannya sejak mereka masih sekedar orang biasa.

Bisa dikatakan, keadaan Sisyphos begitu menyedihkan.

"Sisyphos," nada bariton yang keluar dari mulut El Cid setidaknya cukup membuat kaget sosok tersebut. Mata pemuda yang bersangkutan membesar beberapa kali, berusaha untuk fokus dan menahan diri dari memanah orang yang baru saja masuk ke dalam lingkar kuilnya.

El Cid hanya bisa mencibir dan menyatakan hal paling logis dan benar yang bisa ia dapatkan dari pengamatan. "…Kau tampak buruk."

Sosok Sagittarius Sisyphos hanya bisa melihat sahabatnya dan memberikan sebuah senyum kecil penuh lelah. "Selamat datang kembali, El Cid. Kukira kau takkan kembali hingga besok."

"Misi selesai lebih awal," jawab si Capricorn dengan tenang, kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke arah si banteng, lalu pada anak kecil yang tengah tidur di punggung _saint_ Taurus tersebut. "Mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat untuk memberitahukan ini padamu, namun kakakmu meninggalkan seseorang yang perlu kau urus. Lagipula, kau adalah satu-satunya relasi yang masih ada dan telah kita kenal hingga sekarang."

Sisyphos, terlalu lelah untuk berkomentar, hanya berpaling ke arah sosok kecil di sana dengan mata membesar. "…Kakak punya anak?"

"Kabar yang mengejutkan, bukan?" Timpal Aldebaran dengan nada agak sedih, kemudian sedikit menggoyangkan bahunya agar kepala si kecil berpindah di bahunya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman. "Dua tahun beliau meninggalkan _Sanctuary_, dan lihat siapa yang beliau tinggalkan."

El Cid bisa melihat Sisyphos hendak berbicara, namun tak ada nada yang keluar dari mulutnya. Sepintas, ia merasa Sisyphos akan berubah menjadi ikan dalam waktu dekat, terutama jika dia tidak menutup mulutnya. El Cid tidak bisa menyalahkan sosok itu, sebenarnya, terutama jika ia mengetahui saudaranya sudah menjalin hubungan terlarang dengan gadis desa yang kini sudah berada entah di mana. Mungkin Ilias menemukannya saat ia pergi dalam misi, kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan adiknya sendiri karena mereka dia sudah mampu.

Sisyphos yang berumur 17 tahun mungkin dinilai cukup dewasa untuk bisa memimpin sahabat dan teman seperjuangan dalam perang yang pasti akan muncul di depan mata.

"Namanya?" Pertanyaan tersebut terucap dengan nada yang begitu keras, hingga El Cid pun memberikan sebuah tanda agar si pemanah menjaga volume suaranya. Anak kecil tersebut sepintas tampak terkejut, namun akhirnya tetap tinggal di dimensi yang dikuasai Oneiroi.

"Regulus," Aldebaran menyahut, kembali memperbaiki posisi tidur yang mulai terasa kurang nyaman bagi penghuni sementara dunia mimpi tersebut. "Layaknya kakakmu, ia ingin mengikuti jalan ini juga."

El Cid bisa melihat sebuah ekspresi tidak terima terbersit pada wajah Sagittarius Sisyphos. Jika saja sosok pemanah tersebut tidak menggigit bibirnya, mungkin mereka semua akan mendengar keluhan seorang yang harus membimbing kerabatnya dalam sebuah jalan penuh tumpah darah.

"…Aku yang akan mengurusnya," jawabnya dengan nada berat, seakan tahu bahwa tidak ada jalan lain selain ini. El Cid malah berpikir ini adalah jalan terbaik; siapa tahu Sisyphos dapat meyakinkan bocah ini untuk mundur dari jalan yang akan mengundang darah ini?

Rekannya, si banteng, melihat ini sebagai alasan untuk menarik sosok itu untuk berjalan bersama. "Kebetulan, kami ingin melaporkan hal ini pada _Pope_. Mungkin, Regulus bisa dilatih langsung di bawahmu."

* * *

><p>Mereka melewati kuil Aquarius yang tak berpenghuni, langsung menuju kuil terakhir di antara deretan 12 kuil zodiak lainnya. Langkah kaki mereka bergerak dengan cepat dan tidak ada yang mau bertukar kata, bahkan ketika mereka bertiga tumbuh bersama dan menjadi kakak serta sahabat antara satu dengan lainnya. Sementara itu, udara panas sekiranya kini sudah sedikit lebih dingin, mungkin karena matahari mulai turun dari singgasananya.<p>

El Cid cukup terdiam ketika ia sampai di kuil terakhir. _Cosmo_ yang muncul dari dalam kuil bukanlah _cosmo_ yang begitu familiar dalam indranya. Justru, apa yang ia rasakan adalah _cosmo_ yang tidak ia kenal. El Cid mengerling ke arah dua orang yang berdiri bersamanya, satu di antaranya hanya memalingkan muka seakan memilih untuk diam.

Sisyphos tahu. El Cid bisa membaca gerak-gerik ini begitu lugas hingga ia tahu bahwa memang ada yang salah. Capricorn tersebut memilih untuk melihatnya secara lebih pasti, daripada harus bertanya pada orang itu langsung. Sisyphos sudah cukup jatuh dengan kematian kakaknya sendiri.

Setidaknya El Cid cukup perhatian soal ini.

"Capricorn El Cid, Sagittarius Sisyphos, dan Taurus Aldebaran meminta izin Pisces Lugonis untuk lewat," jelasnya singkat dan lantang ketika sampai di pintu kuil. Sepintas, ia mengharapkan _cosmo_ dari orang yang ia kenal tersebut untuk muncul kemudian memberikan mereka sebuah salam hangat. Namun, sosok yang muncul di hadapannya bukan Lugonis.

Rambut biru, fitur mirip layaknya seorang gadis; sepintas, dirinya teringat dengan sebuah memori yang sempat terukir di kepalanya beberapa tahun lalu, dan mengatakan bahwa sosok di hadapannya ini memang benar saja seorang gadis.

Sosok tersebut berdiri di depan pintu, tidak mengenakan apapun yang cocok membuatnya dianggap sebagai seorang _saint_. Mungkin sosok ini hanya seorang tentara biasa yang tidak bisa mendapatkan _cloth_nya sendiri.

…

Rasanya ada yang salah. Bukan soal Lugonis yang tidak muncul, namun juga tentang seorang gadis yang berdiri di hadapan mereka semua dan tidak mengenakan topeng.

"…Di mana Pisces Lugonis?"

Sosok yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga itu buru-buru berlutut. Tampaknya, jika ada satu hal yang tengah membuat sosok tersebut bingung hingga ia tidak bisa berlaku hormat dengan baik, sosok yang ada di depan mereka bertiga ini mungkin terlalu terganggu untuk berlaku lebih baik.

Lebih dari itu, El Cid sekarang sadar mengapa sosok ini tidak memakai topeng, terutama ketika mendengar suara (yang sedikit bergetar) tenor, belum terbentuk menjadi bariton mungkin karena masa pubertas yang masih belum selesai. Sosok ini, secantik dan semenipu apapun di hadapannya, adalah lelaki.

"Pisces Lugonis… sudah tidak bisa bertemu kembali dengan kita semua."

Tentu saja pernyataan tersebut menuai puluhan pertanyaan dari benaknya—juga Aldebaran. El Cid mencoba menatapnya dengan kalem sembari berdoa bahwa apa yang ada di pikirannya—skenario terburuk bahwa Lugonis telah pergi meninggalkan mereka semua—jelas salah. Tentunya, Pisces Lugonis yang begitu bangga dengan keberadaannya hilang begitu saja tanpa bekas, bukan?

"Dan kau. Siapa kau?"

"Albafica. Kita pernah bertemu, El Cid-_senpai_."

El Cid berkedip beberapa kali. Aldebaran hanya menaikkan alis, sementara Sisyphos memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada si kambing daripada harus memalingkan wajahnya. Saat itu juga, ia sangat berharap bahwa dua sahabatnya itu berhenti melihatnya dengan beberapa pertanyaan, karena El Cid bisa merasakan tatapan ingin tahu tersebut menggelitik punggungnya sendiri.

…

"_Albafica, jangan begitu pada calon rekanmu," _

…

"Ah," celetuknya pendek, kemudian menatap si lelaki berambut kebiruan tersebut dengan penuh pengertian, "murid dari Lugonis-sensei yang waktu itu. Maaf. Baru saja teringat."

Albafica mengangguk, jelas tidak terlalu memikirkan kesalahan kecil macam lupa nama. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka tidak pernah berkenalan secara langsung, jadi sudah sewajarnya jika ia lupa, bukan? "Anda sekalian ingin ke _papacy_, bukan? Biarkan saya yang memandu kalian semua," katanya pelan sembari membuka jalan bagi mereka untuk memasuki kuil. Di pintu luar yang sebaliknya, El Cid dapat melihat warna merah yang terhampar di sana. Taman bunga kematian.

Pertanyaan El Cid tidak terjawab.

"Di mana Lugonis, Albafica? Kau tak pernah menjelaskan dengan jelas." El Cid kembali bertanya sesaat sebelum mereka bertiga mulai menyeberang taman. Dia dapat merasakan Aldebaran yang masih bertanya-tanya namun memilih diam dan Sisyphos yang kembali memalingkan wajahnya lagi. Albafica hanya menoleh ke arahnya, sebuah senyum tipis yang terpaut erat dengan kesedihan.

"Guru sudah wafat, El Cid-senpai. Sementara ini, sayalah yang menjaga kuil Pisces dan membukakan jalan bagi mereka yang ingin lewat…"

Detik itu juga, _Sanctuary _terasa begitu asing bagi El Cid.

* * *

><p>"Selamat datang kembali, Capricorn El Cid, Taurus Aldebaran, dan Sagittarius Sisyphos," Pope yang berdiri di hadapan mereka bertiga tidak berhenti dengan nama-nama itu saja, tentu, "juga Albafica. Tegakkan lutut kalian sekali lagi dan bangkit."<p>

El Cid sudah terbiasa dengan nada bicara formal dari sosok Sage di hadapannya, dan ia selalu berlutut ketika cara bicara tersebut muncul. El Cid bahkan menengadah agak lambat terlebih dahulu, sebelum akhirnya bangkit karena sudah diperintahkan demikian. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah sosok orang yang sudah mendidiknya setelah bertahun-tahun tinggal di tempat ini. Sage adalah guru besar mereka yang sudah tinggal di tempat ini sejak lama. Wajar jika si kambing menaruh rasa hormat yang tinggi, bukan?

"El Cid, kulihat kau sudah kembali dari misimu. Hasil yang sempurna, seperti biasa," jawabnya dengan pujian ditambah rasa terima kasih. El Cid kadang masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana Sage bisa tahu akan hasil dari misinya sendiri. Manigoldo pernah menyatakan padanya bahwa gurunya itu memang memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat apa yang akan dan sedang terjadi dengan mengamati bintang-bintang di langit. Mungkin, dengan itulah orang yang menjadi pemimpin Sanctuary saat Athena belum muncul ditunjuk?

"Seperti perintahmu, Bapa," El Cid hanya membungkuk. Sage mengangguk, kemudian berpaling pada sosok besar dengan konstelasi Taurus yang melindunginya.

"Aldebaran, kau menyelesaikan misimu dengan baik," matanya tidak melupakan sosok kecil yang tertidur di belakang punggungnya, "jadi, boleh saya tahu siapa yang tidur di punggungmu?"

Aldebaran tampak bergerak dengan gelisah di tempatnya, sedikit heran bahwa paus di hadapannya tidak menyinggung tentang kematian dari Leo Ilias. Bukankah dengan begini, dirinya gagal? Aldebaran menelan ludah, "Regulus, anak dari Leo Ilias…"

"Katakan pada saya, Aldebaran," Sage tampaknya tidak berpikir untuk berhenti di sana dam memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Sisyphos yang ada di lingkar luar di antara mereka berlima. "Apakah Ilias puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan? Jika ia wafat karena melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, mungkin lebih baik kita tidak bersedih atas kepergiannya bukan?"

El Cid mendeteksi bahwa kata-kata tersebut ditujukan pada sosok senior yang berlutut di sebelahnya, dan Sisyphos, seperti yang ia duga, hanya merendahkan kepalanya seakan tidak berani menatap paus yang telah lama mendidik mereka. Setengah-setengah, ia dapat mendengar bisikan Sisyphos akan persetujuan; bisikan yang bahkan masih terdengar rusak, bahkan dalam nada dan volume kecil.

El Cid bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya separah itu ketika dua mentornya mati karena tragedi dua tahun silam.

Aldebaran hanya menundukkan kepalanya, meskipun si banteng tahu kepada siapa pernyataan tersebut ditujukan. "Karena itu, saya berharap dia bisa dididik di sini… mengingat di sinilah ayahnya dibesarkan… Lagipula," mata si banteng mengerling ke arah Sisyphos yang masih tak kuasa menengadah dan menghadap pemimpin mereka, "satu-satunya relasi dari anak ini tinggal di sini."

Sage hanya mengangguk terhadap ide ini, namun apakah ini artinya ia harus menyeret satu lagi anak-anak yang belum bisa memilih ke jalan ini? Aldebaran tentunya sudah memikirkan hal ini, bukan? "Ide yang baik, namun," matanya beralih pada Sisyphos kembali, "saya lebih setuju jika ia tinggal di luar Sanctuary untuk sementara waktu—aku belum selesai, Aldebaran. Dengarkan apa yang perlu kusampaikan."

…karena si banteng sudah bersiap-siap membuat eksklamasi semacam 'yang benar saja!'.

Sage menghela napas panjang. Tak bisakah_ saint-saint_ yang ada di hadapannya bersikap lebih sabar? Beberapa tahun melatih dan menjadi mentor mereka sekiranya menjawab sebaliknya. "Biarkan Regulus diasuh beberapa tahun oleh sebuah keluarga di Rodorio. Jika dalam lima tahun, ketertarikannya akan Sanctuary tetap ada, dia boleh masuk dan berlatih di dalam jajaran kita. Kalian berdua setuju, Sisyphos, Aldebaran?"

Setidaknya dengan demikian, Aldebaran mengurungkan niatnya untuk berkomentar lebih banyak. Sisyphos akhirnya menunjukkan suaranya, kali ini lebih jelas dan rata daripada bisikan yang sempat didengar oleh El Cid barusan.

"Tentu saja, Bapa. Namun, bolehkah saya meminta agar saya yang memilihkan keluarga tempat Regulus akan dibesarkan selama lima tahun ke depan?" Si pemanah bertanya dengan penuh harap, setidaknya sebuah anggukan konfirmasi. Alangkah leganya hati Sisyphos ketika melihat apa yang ia harapkan: sosok yang ada di hadapannya itu menganggukkan kepala sebagai tanda persetujuan. Sisyphos hanya mengangguk penuh terima kasih, kemudian mengerling ke arah yang lain, lebih tepatnya pada Albafica yang sedari tadi masih diam seakan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sisyphos tidak menyalahkannya, terutama ketika gurunya—satu-satunya orang yang bisa tahan dengan racun _Royal Demon Rose_—baru saja wafat karena—

"Ada kabar lain?"

—Sisyphos menghentikan kereta pikirannya, kemudian mengerling pada sosok-sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang tampaknya ingin berbicara lebih lanjut, meski ia tahu bahwa El Cid menyimpan puluhan pertanyaan, terutama tentang Lugonis.

Bertanya pada _Pope_ sekarang mungkin bukan waktu yang tepat. Hari sudah mulai malam.

"_Hai,_" Sisyphos mendahului kawan-kawannya sebelum mereka berujar dengan kata yang sama. …atau lebih tepatnya, berujar sebelum perbincangan ini memakan waktu lebih lama karena pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang melingkupi kematian Lugonis. "Kalau begitu, kami mohon permisi."

Mereka cukup tahu dari dia dan Albafica. Bukankah Paus mereka sudah cukup terganggu oleh masalah kehilangan dua _saint_ emas dalam dua hari terakhir ini, bukan?

* * *

><p>"Sudah berapa lama?"<p>

"Apanya?"

"Semenjak kematian mereka berdua?"

"Dua hari."

El Cid terdiam di tangga penghubung antara kuil Capricorn dan Sagittarius, masih tidak bisa memikirkan bahwa kematian dari dua _saint_ emas yang menjadi guru mereka sudah pergi dan tidak akan kembali lagi untuk mengajarkan mereka nilai-nilai sebagai _saint_ emas. Lugonis tidak akan berdiri di pintu masuk dan menyindirnya karena tampak terlalu serius untuk pemuda seumuran dengannya. Ilias… tidak akan memberikan wejangan-wejangan sakti untuk melamar seorang gadis yang ia kenal, suka, dan cintai.

_Sanctuary_ terasa kosong.

Sisyphos yang berdiri di anak tangga hanya bisa memberikan El Cid tatapan sedih. Menggendong keponakannya di punggung, ia setidaknya tahu bahwa sahabatnya yang satu ini cukup terpukul dengan kepergian mereka berdua. Sisyphos… sudah kehabisan air mata, sebenarnya. Banyak yang mengatakan pada dirinya bahwa menangis hanya akan memberatkan mereka yang sudah tiada. Karena itu, pada akhirnya ia berhenti menangis—dan mulai merajuk. Bukan pilihan yang bagus; setidaknya Sage mengingatkannya untuk tidak merajuk lagi. Alih-alih merajuk, ia seharusnya bangga dengan kakaknya.

Aldebaran? Sebut saja dia lebih memilih turun duluan dan segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Informasi yang ia dapatkan sore ini terlalu mencengangkan hingga ia butuh sesuatu yang… menenangkan. Tidur adalah opsi yang baik.

"Dua hari," El Cid menghela napas panjang, menatap kuil Sagittarius yang ada di bawah, "andaikan aku menyelesaikan misiku lebih awal dan pulang dua hari lebih cepat—"

"Lupakan kemungkinan itu, El Cid," suara Sisyphos menghentikannya di tempat, dan El Cid hanya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sosok pemanah tersebut, kini dengan sebuah senyum sedikit tenang—seakan sebuah angin baru saja menghapus kesedihan tersebut, meski hanya sepintas. "Tidak ada yang bisa kau lakukan."

"Tapi—"

"Bahkan Athena-sama tidak bisa kabur dari penguasa takdir, El Cid," jawabnya tenang, sembari menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit. Leo, Sextans, dan Leo Minor menghiasi langit, seakan mengingatkan mereka sekali lagi bahwa mereka masih bersamanya. "Dan kita hanya hidup untuk memaksimalkan api yang membakar nyawa kita—untuk mencapai sesuatu di dunia…"

El Cid dapat melihat Sisyphos yang mengerling pada Regulus dengan lembut, seakan dia adalah sosok yang bisa saja hancur jika salah diurus. Lima tahun; bocah itu semuda itu ketika kehilangan ayahnya. Bahkan El Cid masih terhitung lebih tua ketika itu terjadi. Kadang ia berpikir bagaimana hidup dari bocah yang menjadi anak seorang _gold saint_ macam Ilias.

"Setiap nyawa…" Sisyphus menahan napasnya sebentar. Matanya seakan mengikuti pergerakan angin dingin di antara mereka semua, kemudian kembali berbicara, "…akan berakhir. Nyawa tersebut telah mengukir sejarah dalam dunia ini, kemudian habis—hilang, tidak untuk diingat, namun untuk dikenang. Dan di setiap nyawa yang hilang itu, selalu ada nyawa-nyawa baru yang berusaha untuk meneruskan tujuan nyawa-nyawa terdahulu."

Sisyphos menengadah ke atas, memandangi Regulus yang bersinar lebih terang dari yang ia harapkan. Si pemanah hanya tersenyum, mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya masih berdiri mendengarkan. "Setiap matahari berlari kala siang hari, ia akan menyudahinya. Kemudian, di saat selesainya ia bermain, ia akan muncul lagi—karena setelah gelap, pasti terbit terang. Dari mereka yang mati, pasti selalu ada orang yang akan menggantikannya dan meneruskan impian dan harapan orang-orang yang terdahulu," lanjut Sisyphos, dengan mata yang masih mengikuti arah angin dan berhenti pada sosok El Cid. Namun, El Cid merasa bahwa apa yang dipandang El Cid bukanlah dirinya. Ada sesuatu yang lain.

"…bukankah benar begitu, kakak?"

El Cid berani bersumpah ia melihat bayangan Leo Ilias berdiri di depannya, menoleh ke arahanya sebentar, tersenyum, kemudian hilang ketika dirinya berkedip. Layaknya mimpi, salah satu gurunya pun lenyap dari pandangan. Mungkin, ia terlalu lelah dengan semua ini hingga matanya mulai memberikannya halusinasi.

Ia tersadar bahwa Sisyphos memandangnya kembali, bukan pada bayangan yang dikiranya nyata. El Cid hanya menghela napas panjang.

"…jika itu adalah apa yang dikatakan oleh Ilias-_shishou_, mungkin aku akan mempercayainya. Sedikit," jawabnya tenang, karena bagaimanapun juga, Ilias selalu memiliki kualitas yang ia bisa mengerti dan gapai. Sosok tersebut begitu mirip kakak baginya—kakak yang lebih tua daripada Dimitri dan Atlas. Seorang adik sudah terbiasa untuk mempercayai kata-kata kakaknya, terutama wejangan-wejangannya.

El Cid mengantuk; Sisyphos pasti dua kali lebih lelah daripada biasanya.

"Kembalilah ke kuilmu, Sisyphos. Kau butuh istirahat."

* * *

><p>Detik kepalanya menyentuh bantalan bulu, El Cid mendadak tidak dapat tidur.<p>

Pada kenyataannya, mungkin kematian Lugonis dan Ilias lebih berdampak daripada yang ia kira. Keduanya, meski tidak seperti Dimitri dan Atlas, memiliki banyak hal yang telah diturunkan pada murid-muridnya, membuat keduanya sebagai sosok yang wajib dikenang di dalam memori. Keduanya tidak diperbolehkan untuk menghilang dalam benaknya, karena keduanya begitu berharga.

Keduanya berjasa dalam membentuk bagaimana El Cid sekarang.

Kata-kata Sisyphos masih bergaung di dalam pikirannya—tentang nyawa yang akan habis, digantikan oleh nyawa lainnya, dan membentuk sebuah jalinan yang menghubungkan yang dahulu dan sekarang. Lugonis dan Ilias sudah berangkat dalam petualangan selanjutnya, meninggalkan mereka agar bisa melanjutkan apa yang tidak bisa mereka teruskan.

Penerus.

Kemudian, ada Albafica dan Regulus.

El Cid menutup matanya, sedikit heran ketika sepintas semerbak mawar tua mendadak menyerang indera penciumannya dan membuatnya membuka mata kembali. Kosong; yang ada di hadapannya hanyalah kehampaan langit-langit kuilnya sendiri. Orang pertama yang ia ingat, tentu saja, adalah Lugonis.

Lugonis dan Ilias.

Mungkin sudah waktunya mereka semua mengambil peran dua orang yang telah meninggalkan penerusnya masing-masing. Dan mungkin, jika ia bertemu dengan mentornya yang memiliki hobi untuk menyindirnya setiap kali ia melewati kuil ke-12, ia akan berterima kasih atas aromaterapinya malam ini. Hanya Lugonis yang mampu membuat harum mawar tua—sesuai dengan kesukaannya.

**[To Be Continued…]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Yue adalah salah satu bintang yang ada dalam konstelasi Capricornus. Tidak seperti bintang-bintang lainnya yang memiliki nama Arab dan Yunani, yang satu ini… dan kali ini memiliki arti yang lebih jelas. Yue di sini berarti "kapak perang" dalam bahasa Cina. Dalam astronomi modern, bintang ini memiliki nama Psi Capricorni.

…Ini _chapter_ terpanjang semenjak fiksi ini dibuat ||orz antara harus berterima kasih atau minta maaf, tetap saja saya merasa senang khusus untuk menulis bab yang ini. Seperti… ah, menggariskan hubungan antara _gold saint_ yang satu dengan yang lain, dengan bumbu drama syalalalala~ yah, tahu sendiri lah. Selera saya memang lebih condong ke arah drama _sih_, jadi…

Ah, selain itu, hanya untuk mengingatkan bahwa Regulus berumur 5 tahun pada saat itu. Sisyphos? Seharusnya dia berumur 19 tahun, El Cid 16 tahun, dan Aldebaran 18 tahun. Dengan begini, bisa jadi El Cid termasuk dalam jajaran jenius, karena mendapatkan _gold cloth_ pada umur 14 tahun, tapi yah… Toh, Regulus pasti dapatnya lebih muda daripada dia :P

Albafica pada saat itu berumur 13 tahun. Lugonis dan Ilias meninggal pada usia 37 dan 36, sesuai dengan urutannya. Iya, Lugonis dibuat lebih tua di sini… (atau memang lebih tua?).

Kritik, saran, masukan, komentar, dan sebagainya sangat diapresiasi xD


	7. Algedi: Selamat Ulang Bulan

**Disclaimer:** Franchise Saint Seiya (mau yang seri dan bagian manapun) bukanlah milik saya. Adapun pembuatan fan fiksi ini bukanlah untuk mencari keuntungan (finansial ataupun bukan), melainkan untuk mencari kesenangan belaka.

* * *

><p><strong>Jalan: Kambing Laut<strong>

Oleh masamune11

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>_

**Algedi: Selamat Ulang Bulan**

Dua puluh satu tahun sudah dirinya dilahirkan ke dunia. Tujuh tahun sudah dirinya dipilih oleh Capricorn, lima tahun semenjak mereka semua kehilangan dua orang yang menjadi mentor, guru, sekaligus kakak yang telah mendidik mereka semua, terutama _gold saint_ paling senior saat ini. Dua tahun semenjak El Cid terjebak rutinitas anak-anak kecil yang berlarian keluar masuk kuilnya karena kerusuhan yang disebabkan adik dari salah satu sahabatnya. Seperti sekarang.

Setiap kali El Cid terbangun dari tempat tidurnya, tentunya tersembunyi dari ruang utama kuilnya sendiri, itu pasti bukan karena keinginannya sendiri. Selalu ada sosok kecil berumur sekitar 8 tahun yang berlari-lari naik-turun dari kuil di bawahnya hingga kuil si penuang air, kemudian berhenti di kuil yang ada di bawahnya. Sosok kecil tersebut melakukannya tanpa memberi salam, mungkin karena dia tahu bahwa masing-masing penjaga kuil di sana tidak akan melarangnya.

Memangnya siapa yang bisa melarang anak dari Leo Ilias sekaligus keponakan dari Sagittarius Sisyphus? Yang ada, mereka semua tunduk dengan bagaimana lucu dan menawannya sosok kecil tersebut—atau justru mengutuk keberadaan dari setan kecil yang pasti akan membangunkan El Cid setiap pagi hari, sebelum matahari terbit.

Hari ini bukan pengecualian.

"PAGI, EL CID!"

Itu saja cukup membuat Capricorn El Cid tersentak di tempat tidurnya dan mengubah posisi nyamannya menjadi duduk. Matanya boleh sedikit kabur karena dirinya masih setengah sadar, namun siluet kecil kecoklatan yang lewat di depan pintu kamar tidurnya cukup memberikan informasi bahwa tamu regulernya muncul kembali.

Dan sosok itu berlari secepat angin, menuju kuil-kuil yang ada di atas kuilnya sendiri. El Cid dapat merasakan perubahan _cosmo_ di udara, juga rasa dingin yang menempel pada indra perabanya. Mungkin saat ini, Aquarius Dègel, salah satu _saint_ yang akhirnya bergabung dalam jajaran emas, sudah kehilangan kesabarannnya dan tidak sengaja melampiaskan sedikit kemarahannya pada Regulus kecil. Itu hampir setiap kali terjadi, setiap pagi, dan setiap hari.

Oh, dan sosok kecil itu pasti akan kembali ke hadapannya untuk mengadu pada pamannya sendiri, namun, pertama-tama ia akan melapor pada El Cid terlebih dahulu dan—

"El Ciiiiiid...!"

—merajuk, layaknya anak kecil.

El Cid menahan diri dari memutar bola matanya, kemudian memanggil kembali zirah Capricorn yang tertidur di altarnya, sesuai dengan lokasi sebuah benda pusaka. _Cloth_ tersebut, seperti biasa, memenuhi panggilan dari pemiliknya dan menempel kembali pada bagian-bagian yang semestinya. Setelah keluar dari ruang tidur, ia mendapati Regulus berdiri di depan ruang pribadinya, tengah menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangannya memegang sebuah kantung yang tampaknya dibekukan oleh si penuang air karena… sudah kehilangan kontrol.

El Cid menghela napas amat panjang; hari yang biasa, di kala musim dingin. Regulus yang menangis, dan dirinya yang harus mengurus anak dari Leo terdahulu sebelum bocah tersebut mulai melempar tantrum.

* * *

><p>"Sisyphus, aku tahu kau memiliki misimu sendiri untuk dilaksanakan, namun…" alis El Cid naik, terutama ketika melihat Regulus yang tampaknya asyik dengan busur panah keemasan, senjata kebanggaan mereka yang memegang <em>gold<em> _cloth_ Sagittarius.

Justru kelakuan Sisyphus lah yang membuat si kambing setengah heran; sosok tersebut tengah duduk dan memotong kecil-kecil bawang bombay. Dari jumlahnya saja (yang sebenarnya satu ranjang besar dan semuanya ada di bawah meja batu dapur Sagittarius), El Cid tidak bisa mengerti mengapa Sisyphus… melakukan apapun yang tengah ia lakukan. Memasak bukanlah forte dari _saint_ yang satu ini.

Sisyphus menancapkan pisau daging-nya pada meja dapur, kemudian mengusap matanya karena perih. Bau bawang bombay memenuhi udara ruangan.

"…Ah, ya, terima kasih sudah menjaga Regulus pagi ini."

Jawaban tersebut jelas membuat kedua alis si Capricorn naik dan beradu satu sama lain. "…Sisyphus, kuharap kau sadar bahwa keponakanmu tengah bermain dengan busur panahmu. Dan demi Athena, kau lain kali harus lebih berhati-hati membawanya. Regulus belum diperbolehkan dalam lingkungan _Sanctuary_ hingga ia menginjak umur 10 tahun…"

"Busur panah tak beranak tidak berbahaya bagi siapapun, El Cid. Dan tenang saja, anak itu mengerti…" sebuah senyum (atau justru seringai?) muncul pada fitur wajahnya. Sosok Sagittarius tersebut melepas celemek putih sedikit kumal yang menggantung pada lehernya, kemudian menaruhnya di atas kursi terdekat—sebuah kursi batu tempat Sisyphus biasa duduk dan membersihkan _cloth_nya. "Regulus, kemarikan."

Si ponakan menuruti kata pamannya, tentu. Regulus memberikan kembali busur panah yang buka miliknya setelah beberapa kali memetik senar benda tersebut. Pengamatan El Cid setidaknya cukup untuk bisa melihat bahwa dahi Sisyphus berkedut setiap kali keponakannya memetik senar dari senjatanya. El Cid hanya bisa menyimpulkan bahwa si paman memiliki kesabaran yang lebih dari luar biasa. Sisyphus mencintai senjatanya, dan perlakuan tidak pantas seperti ini bisa membuatnya meledak dengan serangan _Infinity Break_.

El Cid memutuskan bawang bombay yang tengah Sisyphus potong-potong tadi menjadi topik yang lebih menarik daripada Regulus dan keluh kesahnya.

"_Tumben_ kau memasak, Sisyphus," mata si kambing melirik ke arah pisau daging, kemudian pada bawang bombay cincang yang belum dikumpulkan dengan kelompok yang seharusnya. "Melatih kemampuan memasak? Atau jangan-jangan ada tamu yang akan datang—Sisyphus?"

Lucu bagaimana ceritanya wajah Sisyphus yang santai tadi kini berubah menjadi panik dan kalut. Lucu… karena Sisyphus bukan tipikal orang yang bisa mengubah dua sifat di ujung masing-masing spektrum secara berurutan.

"Ah… itu…"

Oh, dan matanya berputar di rongga seakan mencari alasan yang tepat. El Cid tidak akan heran jika apa yang dikatakan si pemanah adalah bohong; jika bohong sekalipun, ia masih bisa menangkalnya agar Sisyphus dapat mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sagittarius sulit berbohong, terakhir ia cek.

"Itu?"

"Ini mau dijadikan persembahan untuk Athena-sama…"

Hening sesaat. Jika seseorang menyatakan El Cid kaget sekarang, kata yang lebih tepat justru terheran-heran… atau dalam padanan bahasa Inggris, _speechless._

"…Sisyphus, aku takkan percaya jika Athena-sama menyukai bawang bombay, dalam jumlah besar seperti ini, _tanpa diolah_…" tangannya tidak sengaja mengelus pelipis yang sekarang _mungkin_ sudah menegang kaku dan lelah, "lagipula, bagaimana bisa kita mempersembahkan sesuatu ketika orangnya belum turun?"

El Cid sedikit menyesal karena telah menyinggung hal tersebut. Sisyphus yang sempat kebingungan sekarang hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena lelah. Satu hal jelas, tugas untuk mencari Athena memang jatuh pada si pemanah. Kenyataan bahwa tugasnya belum membuahkan hasil, ditambah tanggung jawab sebagai orang yang menjaga Regulus di Sanctuary… sebut saja, si pemanah yang satu ini memang sibuk bukan kepalang. Kepulangannya ke Sanctuary sekitar dua hari yang lalu saja cukup membuat kaget beberapa orang terdekatnya.

Intinya, membuat semangat si pemanah itu turun bukanlah langkah yang bijak.

"Sudahlah," timpal si kambing dengan napas panjang, "lebih baik aku sekalian turun untuk latihan pagi…"

El Cid tidak menunggu Sisyphus untuk mengizinkannya turun. Ia tidak butuh izin seorang _gold saint _yang setara dengannya untuk turun—meski memang ia harus melakukannya sesuai dengan izin per orang yang menjaga kuil bersangkutan. Satu hal yang tidak ia sadari adalah senyum Sisyphus ketika El Cid membalikkan tubuhnya, disusul dengan sebuah pesan mental kepada teman sekomplotnya. Tentunya, El Cid tidak tahu apa yang akan ia dapatkan hari ini.

* * *

><p>El Cid memutuskan sebuah kesimpulan bahwa hari ini jelas <em>aneh<em>.

Pertama, beberapa menit setelah dirinya turun dari kuil Sagittarius, kuil Scorpio yang ada di bawahnya terdengar begitu sunyi hingga ia mempertanyakan keberadaan dari calon penerus Scorpio yang dikenal memiliki beberapa masalah fisiologi tubuh. Kardia—jika El Cid mengingat namanya dengan benar—memang memiliki masalah dengan panas tubuh dan jantungnya, meski kekurangan tersebut diimbangi oleh cadangan _cosmo_ yang mudah ia ambil dari dirinya. Jika bukan karena itu, El Cid bahkan ragu jika Paus besar akan mengijinkan anak tersebut untuk mengikuti latihan-latihan untuk menjadi kandidat _saint_ Scorpio sekarang.

Kedua, kuil Virgo sama sunyinya dengan kuil Scorpio. Meski penjaga terbarunya, Virgo Asmita, lebih memilih untuk berdiam diri di dalam kuilnya, El Cid bahkan tidak merasakan tarikan napas atau alur _cosmo_ yang hanya mengenal hitam-putih hidup. Penjaga Virgo tampaknya memutuskan untuk pergi dari posnya lebih awal, entah untuk melakukan apa.

Ketiga, dua orang yang menghilang di tempatnya itu ternyata sedang berkumpul di kuil Cancer, bersama dengan si pemilik dan satu lagi bocah yang sepantaran dengan calon pemegang zodiak kalajengking. Lucu bagaimana ia melihat Cancer Manigoldo yang tengah mencincang daging sapi, Virgo Asmita menaburi daging tersebut dengan bawang putih dan rempah-rempah lain yang ia tidak tahu, dan Dègel yang tengah memberikan sebuah cosmo dingin untuk membuat daging yang tengah dipotong si kepiting tetap segar.

Kardia? Ia melihatnya berpangku tangan di sudut kuil sambil mencibir.

"…Pagi untuk kalian semua," ujarnya singkat dan pergi melewati mereka berempat tanpa berkomentar apapun. Mungkin jika ia berjalan lebih jauh lagi, ia akan menemukan Hasgard terguling dari kuilnya, turun hingga bertemu dengan tanduk besar si domba. Lucu bagaimana sekarang Kardia yang berdiri di hadapannya, mencoba untuk menghalangi El Cid untuk keluar dari kuil. "…aku ingin lewat, Kardia. Minggir."

"_What_, di sini kukira kau akan bertanya aneh-aneh. Tidak heran dengan Manigoldo yang anteng, Cid?" El Cid secara wajar mengangkat alis. Dipanggil dengan nama penuh merupakan salah satu kehormatan yang pantas dimiliki oleh seorang senior di jajaran tentara atas Athena. Kardia tampaknya belum mengerti konsep tersebut.

"Tidak, karena itu artinya aku bisa menjalani misiku lebih awal. Jadi, Kardia, minggir dari hadapanku, _sekarang_."

Jujur saja, jika bukan karena status Kardia sebagai calon penerus dan pengemban konstelasi Scorpio, mungkin El Cid akan memanggilnya sebagai bocah dibandingkan nama depan. Kardia yang berdiri di depannya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Sempat terbersit di kepalanya bahwa mungkin Manigoldo menyerahkan penjagaan kuilnya sendiri pada bocah yang belum bisa mengendalikan _cosmo_nya sendiri dengan baik dan benar.

"Dia benar toh, Kardia. Menyingkir dari situ sebelum ditebas pedangnya~"

Jujur saja, jika bukan Manigoldo yang mengatakan baris kata tersebut, mungkin El Cid akan mengangguk pertanda setuju. Masalahnya, ini _Manigoldo_ yang berbicara. Cancer Manigoldo tidak pernah mengajukan argumen yang terdengar _mengalah_, terutama pada bocah-bocah yang masih berusaha dan berjuang menjadi salah satu saint emas di bawah bimbingan dan panduan sang Paus.

Manigoldo tampak dengan kalem mencincang daging yang ada di hadapannya, kemudian menancapkan pisaunya di batu tempat dia meramu makanannya. Asmita sepintas berhenti, melirik ke arah si kambing jika ia memang benar-benar melihat dari belakang kelopak matanya. El Cid sempat berpikir bahwa mereka semua sudah gila karena sudah membiarkan Asmita, _saint _buta, untuk datang ke kuil ini dan mengerjakan sesuatu yang jelas sebaiknya tidak dikerjakan oleh dia yang cacat.

"Yaya, El Cid, kau boleh lewat—dan lakukan sebelum aku benar-benar mengirimmu ke dunia bawah," Manigoldo menggaruk kepalanya, kemudian melirik tajam ke arah bocah kalajengking yang masih berdiri di hadapan si kambing. "Oh, atau mungkin kamu ingin dikirim ke sana lebih dulu, bocah?"

Kardia tampak tidak puas dengan kegagalannya dalam mencegat si kambing hanya bergumam kesal, kemudian menyingkir dari hadapan El Cid. _Saint _yang bersangkutan justru hanya mendelik pada Manigoldo yang tingkahnya bahkan jauh dari definisi asli namanya sendiri.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada Manigoldo?"

"Hah?"

"…Dunia pasti berhenti berputar."

Manigoldo otomatis mendengus, "El Cid, tolong tahan semua racauanmu kali ini, _sekarang_. Kau tak melihatku sibuk _memasak_? Kecuali jika kau benar-benar ingin dikirim ke pintu gerbang kematian, sebaiknya kau menggerakkan kakimu dan pergi. Dari. Kuilku."

Orang yang ada di kuil tersebut bukan Manigoldo, karena yang bersangkutan tidak mungkin berbicara dengan lancar dan logis, tepat sasaran dan benar, serta dengan penekanan nada yang tepat. Kesimpulan tersebut memang cukup mengejutkan bagi nalarnya, namun El Cid memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut lebih jauh. Jika memang Athena menginginkan hari aneh, jadi tolonglah dewa-dewi Olympus, ia akan melaluinya dengan baik.

El Cid meneruskan perjalanannya. Latihannya tidak bisa menunggu.

* * *

><p>"Fuh, bagaimana akting-ku, Asmita? Luar biasa bukan?"<p>

Virgo Asmita sudah mengantisipasi dialog ini jauh sebelum ia menjejak kaki di kuil kepiting. Alisnya naik; jari telunjuk kanannya jelas menunjuk ke arah Manigoldo, sementara wajahnya… sebut saja, ia cukup kesal dengan perlakuan yang ia dapat. Tangannya bahkan berhenti menaburi daging-daging cincang dengan bumbu yang sudah ia siapkan dengan bahan langsung dari India. "Kau hanya menghafalkan apa yang perlu kukatakan, Manigoldo. Semua orang bisa melakukan itu."

"Huh," si kepiting kembali menancapkan pisau dagingnya ke batu, menatap Asmita dengan ekspresi heran disertai kesal, "pada akhirnya kemampuan dalam membentuk nuansa lah yang menentukan kesuksesan rencana kita, Asmita, tidak hanya sekedar kata-kata belaka. _Tuan _Manigoldo ini kurang lebih menyelamatkan pesta kita semua, eh?"

Asmita hanya tersenyum, namun siapapun dapat mengetahui bahwa senyum tersebut tak lebih dari sebuah kamuflase—dipoles juga dengan unsur keangkuhan—untuk menutup maksud mengerikan yang tengah disembunyikannya. "Ah, tentu saja, karena Cancer Manigoldo si tukang main muka terampil, layaknya babun dan wajah ekspresifnya, eh?"

"Oh jelas, tentu saj—tunggu, _ulangi_?" Nada suara si _saint _Cancer tersebut meninggi, disertai dengan tangan yang mengambil pisau daging dan sepasang alis mata yang saling bertemu satu sama lain, "kau mengajak perang seribu hari, bocah?"

Alis si manusia paling dekat dengan tuhan naik. Kardia yang berdiri di sudut ruangan bahkan bisa merasakan percikan _cosmo_ Asmita di udara kuil. "Kau minta dikirim ke neraka, kepiting?"

"Neraka? Hah! Sebelum kau dan ilusimu itu berjalan, kupastikan kau berdiri menghadap pintu kematian lebih dahulu, Virgo!"

Kardia hanya berharap bahwa dua _saint _emas yang ada di hadapannya ini memang hanya bermain-main dan tidak serius dalam perkataan mereka masing-masing. Jika si bocah pewaris konstelasi Scorpio ini ingin jujur, ia tidak ingin melihat ataupun menjadi saksi dari perang seribu hari, hanya karena sebuah hinaan. Jika saja Sisyphus sudah selesai dengan bawang bombay-nya dan turun ke sini untuk menghentikan mereka berdua…

* * *

><p>"Capricorn El Cid meminta izin dari Taurus Hasga—maksudku, <em>Aldebaran<em>—untuk melewati kuil."

Tidak ada jawaban. El Cid mendecak pelan dan mencoba berpikir positif bahwa Aldebaran memang tidak mendengarnya. Siapa tahu yang bersangkutan masih tersesat di dimensi mimpi dan tidak bisa dibangunkan hanya dengan sekedar ucapan itu?

"Taurus Aldebaran," El Cid membunyikan suara baritonnya sekali lagi, kini lebih keras daripada sebelumnya, "Capricorn El Cid meminta izin untuk _masuk_."

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban yang berarti. Namun, ketika El Cid mendengar sebuah hantaman keras di dalam kuil si Banteng, sosok tersebut memutuskan bahwa memang Aldebaran bukan dalam keadaan untuk dimintai izin. Lantas, El Cid masuk dengan secepat kilat. Bukannya menemukan orang yang ia cari, sosok tersebut justru menemukan pria berambut biru yang tampak familiar. Zirah emas yang melingkupi sosok pemuda tersebut sekiranya menjawab pertanyaan akan identitas orang tersebut… sekaligus menambah pertanyaan mengapa dia tengah membawa bungkusan-bungkusan kertas, entah isinya apa.

"Selamat pagi, Pisces Albafica," sapa El Cid, tentunya sembari menyunggingkan senyum formalitas. Sosok yang ada di hadapannya sontak terdiam, tampak kaget mungkin karena tidak mengantisipasi si kambing. Albafica terbatuk kecil, berusaha menguasai dirinya sekali lagi dari rasa kaget yang datang; terkadang, mendeteksi keberadaan orang lain yang ada di dekatnya (terutama mereka yang berada dalam jajaran emas dan lebih senior daripada dirinya sendiri) cenderung lebih sulit. Albafica menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menaruh barang bawaannya di lantai.

"Apa kamu melihat Has—maksudku, Aldebaran?" Tanya si penjaga kuil ke-10 tersebut sembari melihat sekelilingnya. _Cosmo _dari si banteng memang masih menempel dengan tembok dan lantai, sedikit menyatu dengan _cosmo_ milik pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Mengetahui ini, sekali lagi alisnya terangkat. Aldebaran dan Albafica… apa yang menyebabkan mereka harus berdiam lama di sini?

"Ah, Aldebaran sedang… ng…"

Diam sebentar; bahkan dari gestur tidak yakinnya sosok tersebut, El Cid bisa menyimpulkan bahwa penjaga kuil Pisces tersebut menyembunyikan sesuatu. El Cid menghela napas panjang; Albafica yang bingung dalam berkata-kata di hadapannya? Perlu berapa keanehan lagi yang perlu ia lewati untuk bisa bertahan dari hari ini?

"…Lupakan. Sampaikan salamku pada Aldebaran, Albafica," potongnya lugas, kemudian berjalan kembali melewati si penjaga kebun mawar beracun Sanctuary, jelas tidak mengacuhkan ekspresi terganggunya ketika pelindung bahunya (yang notabene _bertanduk_) nyaris mengenai sosok tersebut. Kata-kata si kambing tentu tidak selesai sampai di sana. "Aku tahu kalian sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Saint Pisces tidak mungkin turun hingga ke kuil kedua tanpa sebab yang jelas, bukan?"

El Cid melewati kuil tersebut, meninggalkan sosok Albafica yang jelas tercengang karena deduksi El Cid, sekaligus lega karena sosok tersebut tidak menggubrisnya lebih jauh. Di sana, Albafica hanya menatap kantung-kantung berisi pasta kering yang baru ia dapat dari Rodorio, sejenak berpikir kepada siapa ia harus membawa ini dan memasaknya dengan benar, sebelum si Capricorn pulang, kembali ke kuilnya sendiri.

Oh, benar, memang Albafica memiliki rencana. Sayang saja El Cid tidak menggubrisnya lebih jauh.

* * *

><p>Untuk menambah keanehan di dalam harinya, <em>lagi<em>, setiap kali ia melirik ke arah beberapa kandidat zirah legendaris yang diberkahi oleh Athena, ia selalu melihat kecerobohan, seakan tatapan matanya bisa membuat para kandidat yang ada melakukan kesalahan. Sebagai contoh, Tsubaki, salah satu di antara mereka yang tengah berlatih demi mendapatkan _Vela bronze cloth_, nyaris saja tertimpa batu sebesar lima kali tubuhnya ketika dia mencoba mengangkatnya sebagai bentuk latihan dan mendapati El Cid tengah mengamati gerakannya, sebagai mana seorang senior yang baik. Namun, tidak lebih dari beberapa detik kemudian, Tsubaki kehilangan keseimbangan dan nyaris menjatuhkan batunya—yang hanya menjadi kerikil karena El Cid dengan cepat menyabetkan _cosmo_nya ke arah batu yang dimaksud.

Dan itu tidak hanya terjadi pada Tsubaki. El Cid memilih untuk tidak memikirkan hal tersebut lebih panjang dan fokus pada jalan menuju _Sanctuary_ yang ada di hadapannya, penuh dengan anak tangga yang berhiaskan obor penuh wewangian _pine_ dan _sandalwood._

…

Yang terakhir terdengar salah, karena ia tidak ingat jalan di antara kuil zodiak memiliki begitu banyak obor aroma-terapi yang berjajar di kanan-kiri tangga.

El Cid lebih memilih untuk menyimpulkan bahwa ini termasuk dari serangkaian hal aneh yang muncul dalam hidupnya hari ini. Tapi setidaknya, ia menyukai keadaan ini dan memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Malam hari di musim dingin jelas bukan pilihan yang tepat untuk berdiam diri di anak tangga.

Setiap langkah yang ia ambil untuk mencapai kuil tempat ia berjaga, El Cid menyadari perbedaan aroma dari satu kuil ke kuil lain. Satu cenderung pada kayu, kemudian diselingi dengan aroma mawar putih dibarengi dengan jebat setiap kali ia melewati kuil yang berbeda. El Cid tidak memikirkan aroma tersebut lebih jauh; mengapa pula ia harus memikirkannya ketika ia tahu bahwa aroma tersebut hanya akan mengingatkannya pada mentor-mentor yang sudah menunjukkannya sebuah jalan?

Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika ia sampai di kaki kuil Virgo dan mulai merasa waswas. Semenjak kepulangannya, ia tidak melihat—ataupun merasakan—keberadaan dari rekan sesama _saint_ emas, seakan mereka semua tiba-tiba dipanggil oleh Paus besar untuk menghadiri rapat, tanpa dirinya.

El Cid hanya menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk menaiki tangga menuju kuilnya sendiri—dan mungkin terus hingga ke ruang pertemuan _saint_ emas. Wewangian dari obor yang dibakar di pinggir tangga tidak membuatnya tenang, karena di setiap anak tangga yang ia pijak, El Cid tidak menemukan sosok penjaga kuil. Kakinya terus menaiki tangga, melewati kuil kalajengking—tidak menemukan sosok Kardia di sana.

Singkat kata, Kekhawatirannya bertambah begitu cepat hingga ia memutuskan untuk berlari. Namun, saat dirinya sampai di kaki tangga menuju kuil Sagittarius, matanya akhirnya menangkap sebuah figur, berdiri tidak jauh dari pintu masuk. Kilau emas dari sayapnya sedikit menenangkan hati, karena Sagittarius Sisyphus pasti memiliki penjelasan yang sesuai dengan keadaan ini.

"Sisyphus," sapanya, mencoba untuk tetap kalem yang perlahan berubah menjadi _sedikit_ panik, "kau melihat yang lain?"

Si pemanah, anehnya, hanya tersenyum ke arahnya, "ya, kami menunggumu dari tadi."

"Menungguku?"

"Tidakkah kau tahu hari ini adalah hari titik balik matahari?"

"Dan hubungannya dengan semua ini?"

Sisyphus hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian memberikan isyarat pada sahabatnya untuk menggerakkan kakinya kembali. "Kau akan mengerti sebentar lagi. Ayo."

Sosok itu memutuskan bahwa cepat atau lambat ia akan mengetahui kebenaran dari keanehan saat ini dan akhirnya berjalan bersama dengan sahabatnya itu, melewati kuil Sagittarius yang kosong. Satu set anak tangga lagi, dan mereka akan sampai di kuilnya sendiri. Satu set anak tangga yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya siapa yang ada di kuilnya, karena El Cid berani bersumpah bahwa ada beberapa kejutan—dan _ledakan _—cosmo dari arah kuilnya sendiri.

El Cid mengerling ke arah Sisyphus satu kali, melihat bagaimana sosok tersebut bergumam kesal, dan dengan cepat—mendahului si pemanah, bahkan—mendaki tangga yang ada di depannya hingga ia sampai di pintu depan—

—kemudian disapa oleh ruangan kuilnya, awalnya gelap mengikuti langit saat ini, dan kemudian menjadi terang karena obor-obor yang ada di sudut-sudut ruangan menyala terang. El Cid dapat melihat jelas sosok-sosok yang berdiri di pinggir ruangan—Asmita, Hasgard, Aspros, Manigoldo Albafica, Regulus kecil, Kardia, Dègel dan sang Paus—, memberikan sebuah senyum hangat—minus Manigoldo, Kardia, dan Regulus yang hanya menyengir bersama dari depan. Sebuah meja kayu panjang berdiri di depan mereka semua, di mana mangkuk besar berisi pasta dan saus daging, juga jajaran piring-piring kosong.

Yang berdiri di belakang semua itu adalah Paus yang telah menjaga dan menerimanya 11 tahun silam. Namun, yang pertama kali menjawab pertanyaannya sepanjang hari ini justru orang terakhir yang masuk ke dalam kuilnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Capricorn El Cid," ujar Sisyphus dari belakang, berhasil mengejar ketinggalannya, "semoga Athena terus membimbing jalan pedangmu."

…

Hening sepintas. Berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian menoleh dan memberikan sebuah tatapan heran semacam 'kau pasti bercanda'… adalah hal pertama yang dilakukan sosok tersebut.

"Sisyphus, ulang tahunku bukan pada hari titik balik matahari…"

* * *

><p>"Jadi, mari kuringkas semuanya," mulai si kambing sekali lagi setelah rekan-rekannya berpesta pora di ruang kuilnya sendiri. El Cid memilih tidak menggubris mereka semua, toh dia berhasil menyudutkan si penyelenggara pesta—tiga sahabat yang telah bersamanya sejak awal dirinya menjejak <em>Sanctuary<em>: Sisyphus, Hasgard, dan Manigoldo.

Dan jujur saja, jika El Cid menginginkannya, ia bisa mendorong mereka bertiga dan menyaksikan pertunjukan saint-emas guling.

"Kalian berpikir karena aku lahir di bawah lindungan konstelasi Capricornus, ulang tahunku adalah hari awal musim dingin? Siapa yang mencetuskan ide ini?"

Dua pasang mata mendelik ke arah Manigoldo, sementara si tersangka hanya mendengus kesal. "O-oi! Kamu juga tidak pernah memberitahu kami kapan ulang tahunmu! Tapi yang jelas pasti dalam satu bulan ke depan, jadi…"

"Jadi kau menyebar gosip bahwa aku ulang tahun hari ini?"

"_Feh_, harusnya kau berterima kasih bahwa Manigoldo ini mengingatkan yang lain bahwa bulan kelahiranmu tidak jauh dari sekarang."

Capricorn tersebut hanya menghela napas panjang. Seharusnya ia mengantisipasi jawaban khas si kepiting. Pandangannya berpaling ke arah Hasgard dan kedua matanya menyipit. "Kau orang terakhir yang kupikir akan membantu Manigoldo menyelenggarakan ini, sungguh."

Hasgard melipat tangannya, kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak di tempat, tentu saja disertai dengan senyum jumawanya itu. El Cid sendiri sudah lama dan sering melihat ekspresi dan sikap si banteng untuk bisa mengerti bahwa ia melakukannya demi kesenangan belaka… tanpa ada maksud buruk. "Aku hanya ingin membuat pesta untuk yang berulang tahun. Tapi benar, tidak pernah terpikirkan bahwa Manigoldo justru salah mengira tanggal lahirmu. Tetap saja, Cid," senyum jumawa masih bertengger pada wajahnya, bahkan ketika sadar bahwa dia salah, "kita tidak salah bulan, bukan? Maksudku, kau pasti lahir ketika matahari ada di daerah rasi si kambing, bung!"

El Cid hanya bisa menyunggingkan senyum, menghargai usaha Hasgard untuk menelaah dunia astronomi, meski hanya sedikit. Setahun lalu, mungkin sosok tersebut tidak akan mengerti mengapa seseorang bisa dilahirkan di bawah naungan sebuah konstelasi.

Matanya kembali bergulir dalam rongga tengkorak dan pandangannya terfokus sepenuhnya pada tersangka terakhir. "Jadi, bawang bombay itu untuk Athena-sama—?"

Suara bunyi piring pecah di belakangnya, bersamaan dengan teriakan Kardia, tajamnya _cosmo_ Dègel, dan kalemnya Aspros. El Cid hanya memberikan senyum kecil dan berani bertaruh bahwa keponakan dari sahabatnya mungkin menjadi penyebab kekacauan di kuilnya.

"…aku menunggu ganti rugi darimu, Sisyphus, atas piring-piring yang dipecahkan keponakanmu," tangan si kambing terlipat di depan dada, dibarengi dengan sebuah senyum geli yang menghiasi wajah kaku. Sisyphus tampaknya tidak keberatan dengan proposisi tersebut… atau justru ia memiliki rencana lain.

"Tenanglah, Cid. Bukan piring kuilmu yang dia pecahkan," jawab si pemanah, "dan yah, kau sudah lihat sendiri ke mana bawang-bombay itu pergi sekarang, bukan?"

"Menjadi bumbu _bolognaise_, yang kalian anggap sebagai makanan khas _Spanyol_?"

Sisyphus hanya mengangkat bahu, sedikit menyenggol si kepiting yang masih berdiri diam di sebelahnya. Cancer Manigoldo hanya mendengus malu. "Yah, pesta ini juga cukup mendadak… tidak ada waktu untuk mengambil beberapa bumbu khas kampung halamanmu, jadi—"

**PRAAANG!**

"Bocah, hentikan itu!"

"…Kardia, terlalu keras—"

"Kalian babun-babun kecil… mau merasakan neraka lebih awal…?"

"Asmita… kau juga jangan mulai—"

"WEEEE! Memangnya apa yang keren dari rambut biru! Rambut _cewek,_ rambut _cewek_~"

"UAPAAAA! SINI KAU, BOCAH TENGIK!"

"…Oh, demi dewa-dewi, hentikan atau kukirim kalian ke dimensi lain!"

"…Athena-sama, tolong kami…"

…dan diikuti beberapa suara piring pecah dan teriakan lebih lanjut dari kuilnya sendiri. Sisyphus sendiri hanya tersenyum canggung dan memutuskan bahwa menghentikan kekacauan di atas lebih baik daripada menjelaskan beberapa alasan mengapa mereka memilih _spaghetti bolognaise_ sebagai menu utama pesta kali ini. El Cid hanya menghela napas panjang, kemudian memijit dahinya sekali lagi. Matanya memandang kembali tiga sosok yang menjadi penyebab semua ini. "Sebaiknya kita menenangkan mereka semua sebelum salah satu di antara mereka memulai perang seribu hari…"

Aldebaran lah yang pertama kali mengangguk dan bergegas naik ke kuil si kambing, sembari menarik si kepiting bersamanya. Manigoldo awalnya menolak, jelas tidak ingin dilempar ke dalam sana karena tahu bahwa dirinya akan terdorong untuk mengirim seseorang ke dunia bawah. Apalah daya, si banteng lebih kuat dan terus menariknya secara paksa (meski tidak terlihat demikian), meninggalkan sosok yang berulang bulan tersebut sendiri bersama si pemanah.

Rasi kepiting perlahan turun dari singgasana langit; sudah lewat tengah malam. Hari sudah berganti, jika memang hari ditentukan ketika matahari tepat di ufuk utara, masih tersembunyi karena Eos belum ingin muncul. Sisyphus memutuskan membantu dua sahabatnya, namun tidak lupa berpaling ke arah si Capricorn, seakan menjadikan penekanan bahwa mereka memang melakukan ini dengan tulus.

"Selamat ulang bulan, kalau begitu, El Cid. Semoga Athena-sama membimbing jalanmu, bahkan ketika beliau belum turun ke dunia ini."

Sebuah senyum tipis, namun memendam ketulusan yang sama. "Bukan, Sisyphus. Bukan hanya sekedar jalanku. Jalan kita semua."

Karena baginya, sahabat adalah mereka yang ada, di saat dibutuhkan ataupun tidak.

**[To be Concluded in Chapter 8...]**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Algedi adalah salah satu bintang yang ada dalam konstelasi Capricornus. Namanya mengakar dari bahasa Arab, _Al-jaadi_, yang artinya kambing. Dulu, bintang ini dilihat sebagai satu kesatuan, padahal Algedi terdiri dari dua bintang yang berbeda satu sama lain. Dalam astronomi modern, bintang ini memiliki nama Alpha (1 dan 2) Capricorni.

Oke, jika kemarin saya bilang bab sebelumnya merupakan bab terpanjang… sekarang sudah tidak lagi. **lirik _word counter _yang sampai angka 4000+**

Bab fiksi ini dibuat sambil melihat-lihat kembali peta bintang dan simulasi dengan bantuan Stellarium. Oh, ini penting, karena berkat perangkat lunak ini, saya bisa membayangkan pergerakan matahari di kawasan Yunani… dan tengah malam di sana ditandai dengan bagaimana rasi yang bertolak belakang dengan zodiak saat itu (yang notabene Capricornus) terbit dan terbenam. Artinya, Cancer terbit saat matahari terbenam.

Kritik? Saran? Tanggapan? Silakan layangkan ke kotak saran (maksudnya kotak _review_)~


End file.
